vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Арктика
Схема размещения топливно-энергетических и горно-рудных комплексов 800px|Евдокимов А.Н., ВНИИОкеангеология, 2010, (С) Легенда к схеме (рис.2) 800px|Евдокимов А.Н., ВНИИОкеангеология, 2010, (С) Легенда к схеме размещения ПИ, Арктика ---- thumb http://www.vedomosti.ru/newspaper/article/2010/04/30/233087 Сейчас важнее, кто и как будет осваивать минеральные и биологические ресурсы Северного Ледовитого океана. Только на территории Баренцева моря, разграниченной на днях между Россией и Норвегией, запасы углеводородов оцениваются в 7,6 млрд т условного топлива. Ученые и эксперты спорят об общем объеме месторождений на дне континентального шельфа. По данным исследователей United States Geological Survey во главе с Дональдом Готье, Арктика может содержать около 50 трлн куб. м газа и около 90 млрд баррелей неразведанных запасов нефти (примерно 11 млрд т). Это больше совокупных ресурсов Нигерии, Казахстана и Мексики. По данным министерства энергетики США, Крайний Север хранит около 22% неразведанных мировых запасов углеводородов. По оценкам российского Минприроды, только в отечественном арктическом секторе можно извлечь 120 млрд баррелей (15 млрд т) нефти и почти 85 трлн куб. м газа... Разведка, добыча и последующая доставка нефти и газа, находящихся на значительной глубине и в суровых климатических условиях, требует колоссальных инвестиций. По данным президента «Роснефти» Сергея Богданчикова, для освоения российской части шельфа до 2050 г. потребуется около $2,5 трлн. В конце концов приарктическим странам не избежать совместных проектов исследования морских глубин, разработки технологий нефте- и газодобычи в экстремальных условиях Северного Ледовитого океана. России есть что предложить своим потенциальным партнерам. Масштабные исследования арктического шельфа и доставка добывающего оборудования, а также навигация по Северному морскому пути в ближайшее время невозможны без отечественного ледокольного флота, который после ввода новых кораблей этого класса в 2009 г. укрепил свое лидирующее положение в мире. Морское бурение в Арктике ("The New York Times", США) Эндрю Крамер (Andrew E. Kramer), Клиффорд Краусс (Clifford Krauss) 16/02/2011 Согласно оценкам Геологической службы США, в Арктике находится пятая часть неисследованных извлекаемых запасов нефти и природного газа. По данным доклада Министерства энергетики за 2009 год, 43 из 61 крупного нефтяного и газового месторождения в Арктике находятся в России. Российская сторона Арктики особенно богата природным газом, в то время как на североамериканской стороне больше нефти. Пока Соединенные Штаты и Канада упираются, другие страны готовятся к освоению арктических просторов. Норвегия, которая в прошлом году урегулировала территориальный спор с Россией, ведет подготовку к бурению в новых районах Северного Ледовитого океана. В прошлом году Гренландия, получившая в 2009 году частичную автономию от Дании, разрешила компании Cairn Energy провести предварительные буровые работы. Эта компания из Шотландии планирует пробурить в текущем году еще четыре скважины, а Exxon Mobil, Chevron и Shell в ближайшие годы также могут приступить к проведению буровых работ в данном районе. Но из пяти стран, имеющих арктическое морское побережье, у России самые крупные ставки в деле освоения и развития этого региона. «Россия это один из фундаментных блоков в мировых поставках нефти, - говорит историк нефтяной отрасли и глава консалтинговой фирмы IHS Cambridge Energy Research Associates Дэниел Ергин (Daniel Yergin). – она играет важнейшую роль в обеспечении глобального энергетического баланса. Арктика становится одним из критических факторов, который будет определять те объемы добычи нефти, что будут у России через 15 лет, а также объемы экспорта на мировой рынок». Россия является доминирующей нефтяной державой в Арктике с тех пор, как Советский Союз в 1962 году начал делать крупные открытия на наземном Тазовском месторождении, находящемся на берегу Обской губы в Сибири. Соединенные Штаты отстали ненамного, открыв спустя пять лет месторождение в неглубоких водах залива Прадхо-Бей. Новизна в том, что разведка и добыча уходят все дальше от берега. Воды Северного Ледовитого океана особенно опасны для бурения из-за крайне низких температур, долгих полярных ночей, густых туманов и мощных ветров, достигающих ураганной силы. Повсеместно распространенный ледовый покров, сохраняющийся от восьми до девяти месяцев в году, может помешать продвижению спасательных судов в случае нерегулируемого выброса из скважины. Кроме того, как отмечают экологи, от этой хрупкой естественной среды обитания зависит жизнь китов, белых медведей и других животных. Нефть и газ российской Арктики. thumb Доклад 2007 г от «Беллоны» о разработках морских месторождений нефти и газа на территории европейской части российской Арктики: об уже существующих и планируемых проектах в нефтегазовой сфере,о том, как правительство собирается регулировать эти проекты, и каких последствий для окружающей среды можно ожидать от развития нефте и газодобывающей промышленности на Арктическом шельфе. : "Существует точка зрения, что осваивать углеводородные ресурсы в Арктике будет труднее, чем осваивать космос", - заявил на пресс-конференции 6 сентября 2011 г. один из идеологов нынешней политики освоения Арктики, председатель Научного совета РАН по геологии и разработке нефтяных и газовых месторождений, академик Алексей Конторович. "Для того, чтобы в середине – второй половине XXI века начинать по-крупному разработку шельфов морей Северного Ледовитого океана, надо начинать эту работу сегодня. Это не поспешность, а взвешенная разумная подготовка к будущим решениям", - сказал господин Конторович, фактически признавая, что нынешняя арктическая экспансия "Газпрома" продиктована не столько соображениями бизнеса, сколько потребностью в технологическом эксперименте - с непредсказуемыми рисками и отложенным на десятилетия коммерческим результатом. ---- * Почему российская Сибирь и Арктика вызывают столь бурную реакцию Предъявить какие-либо претензии на месторождения Карского моря — Ленинградское или Русановское, на российский сектор Баренцева моря — Ледовое, Лудловское, Штокмановское или Мурманское месторождение невозможно в принципе — в этом случае ко всем чертям летит вся система международного права, а в случае России — это война, причём, скорее всего, война горячая и ядерная. * Новость о "золотом куске", полученном Осло от Москвы, вызвала в Норвегии настоящую эйфорию Согласно докладу норвежского нефтяного директората (NPD), в недрах под частью Баренцева моря, в сентябре 2010 года отошедшей Норвегии, скрываются порядка 300 млн кубометров углеводородов - в нефтяном эквиваленте это почти 1,9 млрд баррелей. Причем по прогнозам, ориентировочный объем полезных ископаемых на деле может оказаться равным 565 млн кубометров. Из них на долю нефти приходятся 15%. Арктика: стратегии освоения * Основы государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике на период до 2020 года и дальнейшую перспективу, (утверждены Президентом Российской Федерации 18 сентября 2008 г. № Пр-1969) * С Т Р А Т Е Г И Я развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности на период до 2020 года I. Общие положения 1. Стратегия развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности на период до 2020 года (далее - Стратегия) разработана во исполнение Основ государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике на период до 2020 года и дальнейшую перспективу, утвержденных Президентом Российской Федерации 18 сентября 2008 г. № Пр-1969 (далее - Основы), и с учетом основных положений документов системы государственного стратегического планирования Российской Федерации. 2. Стратегией определяются основные механизмы, способы и средства достижения стратегических целей и приоритетов устойчивого развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности. Стратегия направлена на реализацию суверенитета и национальных интересов Российской Федерации в Арктике и способствует решению основных задач государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике, определенных в Основах. 3. В рамках реализации Стратегии обеспечивается консолидация ресурсов и усилий всех заинтересованных субъектов государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике (федеральных органов государственной власти, органов государственной власти субъектов Российской Федерации, территории которых полностью или частично входят в состав Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, органов местного самоуправления и организаций) для решения ключевых проблем развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности в Арктике. II. Основные риски и угрозы, цель Стратегии 4. Ключевыми факторами, оказывающими влияние на социально-экономическое развитие Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, являются: а) экстремальные природно-климатические условия, включая низкие температуры воздуха, сильные ветры и наличие ледяного покрова на акватории арктических морей; б) очаговый характер промышленно-хозяйственного освоения территорий и низкая плотность населения; в) удаленность от основных промышленных центров, высокая ресурсоемкость и зависимость хозяйственной деятельности и жизнеобеспечения населения от поставок из других регионов России топлива, продовольствия и товаров первой необходимости; г) низкая устойчивость экологических систем, определяющих биологическое равновесие и климат Земли, и их зависимость даже от незначительных антропогенных воздействий. 5. Текущее состояние социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации характеризуется наличием следующих рисков и угроз: а) в социальной сфере: отрицательные демографические процессы в большинстве приарктических субъектов Российской Федерации, отток трудовых ресурсов (особенно высококвалифицированных) в южные районы России и за границу; несоответствие сетей социального обслуживания характеру и динамике расселения, в том числе в образовании, здравоохранении, культуре, физической культуре и спорте; критическое состояние объектов жилищно-коммунального хозяйства, недостаточная обеспеченность населения чистой питьевой водой; отсутствие эффективной системы подготовки кадров, дисбаланс между спросом и предложением трудовых ресурсов в территориальном и профессиональном отношении (дефицит кадров рабочих и инженерных профессий и переизбыток невостребованных специалистов, а также людей, не имеющих профессионального образования); низкое качество жизни коренных малочисленных народов Севера, Сибири и Дальнего Востока Российской Федерации, проживающих на территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; б) в экономической сфере: отсутствие российских современных технических средств и технологий для поиска, разведки и освоения морских месторождений углеводородов в арктических условиях; износ основных фондов, в особенности транспортной, промышленной и энергетической инфраструктуры; неразвитость базовой транспортной инфраструктуры, ее морской и континентальной составляющих, старение ледокольного флота, отсутствие средств малой авиации; высокая энергоемкость и низкая эффективность добычи природных ресурсов, издержки северного производства при отсутствии эффективных компенсационных механизмов, низкая производительность труда; дисбаланс в экономическом развитии между отдельными приарктическими территориями и регионами, значительный разрыв между лидирующими и депрессивными районами по уровню развития; недостаточное развитие навигационно-гидрографического и гидрометеорологического обеспечения мореплавания; отсутствие средств постоянного комплексного космического мониторинга арктических территорий и акваторий, зависимость от иностранных средств и источников информационного обеспечения всех видов деятельности в Арктике (включая взаимодействие с воздушными и морскими судами); отсутствие современной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры, позволяющей осуществлять оказание услуг связи населению и хозяйствующим субъектам на всей территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; неразвитость энергетической системы, а также нерациональная структура генерирующих мощностей, высокая себестоимость генерации и транспортировки электроэнергии; в) в сфере науки и технологий отмечается дефицит технических средств и технологических возможностей по изучению, освоению и использованию арктических пространств и ресурсов, недостаточная готовность к переходу на инновационный путь развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; г) в сфере природопользования и охраны окружающей среды выделяется возрастание техногенной и антропогенной нагрузки на окружающую среду с увеличением вероятности достижения ее предельных значений в некоторых прилегающих к Российской Федерации акваториях Северного Ледовитого океана, а также на отдельных территориях Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, характеризующихся наличием особо неблагоприятных зон, потенциальных источников радиоактивного загрязнения, высоким уровнем накопленного экологического ущерба. 6. Целью Стратегии является реализация национальных интересов, а также достижение главных целей государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике путем решения основных задач с учетом стратегических приоритетов, определенных в Основах, обеспечивающих национальную безопасность и устойчивое социально-экономическое развитие Арктической зоны Российской Федерации. III. Приоритетные направления развития и основные мероприятия 7. Приоритетными направлениями развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности являются: а) комплексное социально-экономическое развитие Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; б) развитие науки и технологий; в) создание современной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры; г) обеспечение экологической безопасности; д) международное сотрудничество в Арктике; е) обеспечение военной безопасности, защиты и охраны государственной границы Российской Федерации в Арктике. 8. Комплексное социально-экономическое развитие Арктической зоны Российской Федерации в соответствии с Основами предусматривает совершенствование системы государственного управления социально-экономическим развитием Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, улучшение качества жизни коренного населения и социальных условий хозяйственной деятельности в Арктике, развитие ресурсной базы Арктической зоны Российской Федерации за счет использования перспективных технологий, модернизации и развития инфраструктуры арктической транспортной системы, современной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры и рыбохозяйственного комплекса. 9. В целях совершенствования системы государственного управления социально-экономическим развитием Арктической зоны Российской Федерации предусматриваются: а) разработка и реализация системы мер государственной поддержки и стимулирования хозяйствующих субъектов, осуществляющих деятельность в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, прежде всего в области освоения ресурсов углеводородов, других полезных ископаемых и водных биологических ресурсов, за счет внедрения инновационных технологий, развития транспортной и энергетической инфраструктуры, современной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры, совершенствования таможенно-тарифного и налогового регулирования; б) стимулирование реализации новых проектов хозяйственного освоения арктических территорий путем их софинансирования за счет бюджетов различных уровней бюджетной системы Российской Федерации и внебюджетных источников; в) оптимизация экономических механизмов «северного завоза» за счет использования возобновляемых и альтернативных, в том числе местных, источников энергии, реконструкции и модернизации выработавших ресурс энергетических установок, внедрения энергосберегающих материалов и технологий; г) разработка и апробация моделей комплексного управления прибрежными зонами в арктических регионах; д) развитие арктического туризма и расширение экологически безопасных видов туристской деятельности в Арктике. Совершенствование нормативно-правового обеспечения в сфере туризма, создание системы его финансовой поддержки на принципах государственно-частного партнерства, содействие формированию региональных туристических кластеров, продвижение арктического туризма на национальном и международном рынках; е) дифференциация схем электроснабжения, включая сооружение атомных теплоэлектростанций, в том числе плавучих; ж) повышение энергоэффективности, расширение использования возобновляемых источников энергии, а также обеспечение энергонезависимости удаленных малых населенных пунктов, разработка и реализация проектов в области энергосбережения и энергоэффективности, в том числе в рамках международного сотрудничества; з) создание и развитие эффективной системы обращения с отходами производства и потребления в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, их максимальное вовлечение в хозяйственный оборот, ограничение ввоза на территорию Арктической зоны Российской Федерации продукции, тары и упаковки, утилизация которой экономически и технологически не обеспечена; и) создание системы комплексной безопасности для защиты территорий, населения и критически важных объектов Арктической зоны Российской Федерации от чрезвычайных ситуаций природного и техногенного характера, в том числе при разработке и реализации проектов в области изучения и освоения арктического континентального шельфа и прибрежной зоны, иных крупных инфраструктурных проектов в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; к) стимулирование устойчивого платежеспособного спроса на высокотехнологичную продукцию, инновационные технологии, материалы и услуги в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации с учетом необходимости формирования инфраструктуры при добыче углеводородного сырья, в том числе путем совершенствования системы государственных закупок и закупок компаний с государственным участием и субъектов естественных монополий; л) развитие системы мониторинга геофизической обстановки в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации с целью минимизации воздействия экстремальных геофизических процессов (естественного и искусственного происхождения) на среду обитания человека, включая системы связи и навигации, транспортную и энергетическую инфраструктуру, а также обеспечение функционирования Северного морского пути и безопасности транзитных и трансполярных воздушных маршрутов в Арктике. 10. В целях улучшения качества жизни населения, проживающего и работающего в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, включая коренные малочисленные народы, повышения уровня их социального и культурного обслуживания, а также обеспечения положительных демографических процессов и необходимых социальных условий хозяйственной деятельности предусматриваются: а) модернизация объектов социальной инфраструктуры, включая образовательные учреждения, организации здравоохранения и культуры, а также развитие жилищного строительства, в том числе в рамках реализации приоритетных национальных проектов; б) обновление и модернизация жилищного фонда, основных фондов жилищно-коммунального хозяйства на основе современных энергосберегающих технологий; в) обеспечение доступа населения на всей территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации к современным информационным и телекоммуникационным услугам; г) обеспечение доступности и повышение качества оказания медицинской помощи населению, в том числе путем совершенствования первой помощи и первичной медико-санитарной помощи в местах традиционного проживания и традиционной хозяйственной деятельности населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, использования транспортных средств повышенной проходимости и воздушных судов для осуществления санитарно-авиационной эвакуации больных, развития технологий для осуществления дистанционных консилиумов врачей; д) развитие видов медицинской помощи, направленных на сохранение и укрепление здоровья населения, устранение вредного влияния факторов среды обитания, предупреждение возникновения и распространения заболеваний, раннее выявление их причин и условий развития, а также формирование и реализация программ здорового образа жизни; е) развитие образования, обеспечение подготовки, переподготовки и повышения квалификации специалистов в системе высшего и среднего специального образования для работы в арктических условиях с учетом существующих и прогнозируемых потребностей в специалистах в области морской геологии, добычи и переработки углеводородов, морских биотехнологий, информационно-коммуникационных технологий и иных специальностей; ж) совершенствование образовательных программ для коренного населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, особенно в части, касающейся подготовки детей к жизни в современном обществе с полноценным освоением навыков проживания в экстремальных природных условиях, включая оснащение образовательных учреждений и отдаленных населенных пунктов средствами дистанционного обучения; з) обеспечение сбалансированности рынка труда, уточнение государственных социальных гарантий и компенсаций для лиц, работающих и проживающих в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; и) обеспечение занятости населения на основе переобучения трудоспособных безработных граждан, государственная поддержка различных форм самозанятости населения и предпринимательства, особенно в монопрофильных городах и поселках Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, а также среди коренных малочисленных народов; к) дифференцированное регулирование миграции в зависимости от возраста и квалификации мигрантов, а также усиление приживаемости квалифицированных кадров и снижение социальных издержек внешней вахтовой миграции; л) активное формирование в городах, малых селах и поселках новых доступных для всех слоев населения многофункциональных и мобильных учреждений культуры (социально-культурные центры, культурно-спортивные комплексы, информационные интеллект-центры, мобильная библиотека); м) совершенствование нормативно-правовой базы, содействующей рационализации имущественных отношений в сфере культуры и поощрению деловой активности путем развития системы грантов, институтов спонсорства, авторского права, меценатства, страхования, специфических налоговых и других источников финансирования социокультурных проектов, в том числе в рамках концессионной практики, создание системы региональных благотворительных, инвестиционных и венчурных фондов в сфере культуры; н) обеспечение этнокультурного развития коренных малочисленных народов, защита их исконной среды обитания и традиционного образа жизни; о) обеспечение рационального природопользования и развития экологически безопасных видов туризма в местах традиционного проживания и традиционной хозяйственной деятельности коренных малочисленных народов; п) разработка комплекса мер по развитию традиционных отраслей хозяйствования, обеспечивающих укрепление занятости и самозанятости коренных малочисленных народов на основе мобилизации внутренних ресурсов домашних хозяйств и общин, их активная поддержка со стороны государства, коммерческих и некоммерческих организаций, включая использование системы государственных закупок продукции традиционных отраслей хозяйствования коренных малочисленных народов. 11. В целях эффективного использования и развития ресурсной базы Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, способной в значительной степени обеспечить потребности России в углеводородных ресурсах, водных биологических ресурсах и других видах стратегического сырья, предусматриваются: а) формирование проектов организации комплексного изучения континентального шельфа и прибрежных территорий, подготовка запасов углеводородного сырья к их освоению на основе государственной программы разведки континентального шельфа и освоения его минеральных ресурсов, обеспечивающей существенный прирост балансовых запасов полезных ископаемых арктических морских месторождений; б) формирование резервного фонда месторождений в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, гарантирующего энергетическую безопасность страны и устойчивое развитие топливно-энергетического комплекса в долгосрочной перспективе, в период замещения падающей добычи в районах традиционного освоения после 2020 года; в) организация в целях обеспечения в средне- и долгосрочной перспективе внутренних и экспортных потребностей Российской Федерации в цветных, благородных и драгоценных металлах и в дефицитных видах минерального сырья, в эффективной разработке месторождений хрома, марганца, олова, глинозема, урана, титана, цинка на островах Северного Ледовитого океана, Кольском полуострове, в горных массивах Полярного Урала, коренных золоторудных месторождений восточных районов Арктической зоны Российской Федерации на основе крупных инвестиционных проектов с использованием современных технологий и сервисных услуг; г) реализация крупных инфраструктурных проектов, предусматривающих интеграцию Арктической зоны Российской Федерации с освоенными районами России, освоение Тимано-Печорской нефтегазоносной провинции и месторождений углеводородов на континентальном шельфе Баренцева, Печорского и Карского морей, полуостровов Ямал и Гыдан; д) развитие в целях обеспечения проектов освоения месторождений углеводородов на континентальном шельфе Российской Федерации наукоемкого морского сервисного комплекса, включая морскую геологоразведку, использование волоконно-оптических и спутниковых систем связи и мониторинга, системы подвижной радиотелефонной связи и беспроводного доступа к информационной и телекоммуникационной сети «Интернет», средств обеспечения гидрометеорологической и экологической безопасности; е) расширение номенклатуры, повышение качества и конкурентоспособности продукции горнопромышленного комплекса, освоение новых перспективных месторождений, создание новых перерабатывающих производств на принципах комплексного использования минерального сырья и внедрения современных энергосберегающих технологий; ж) обеспечение защиты государственных интересов при освоении месторождений углеводородного сырья на континентальном шельфе Российской Федерации в Арктике; з) обеспечение подготовки материалов, представляемых на рассмотрение Комиссии по границам континентального шельфа, по обоснованию внешней границы континентального шельфа Российской Федерации в Арктике. 12. В целях модернизации и развития инфраструктуры арктической транспортной системы, обеспечивающей сохранение Северного морского пути как единой национальной транспортной магистрали Российской Федерации, предусматриваются: а) развитие единой Арктической транспортной системы Российской Федерации в качестве национальной морской магистрали, ориентированной на круглогодичное функционирование, включающей в себя Северный морской путь и тяготеющие к нему меридиональные речные и железнодорожные коммуникации, а также аэропортовую сеть; б) совершенствование транспортной инфраструктуры в регионах освоения арктического континентального шельфа в целях диверсификации основных маршрутов поставки российских углеводородов на мировые рынки; в) реструктуризация и рост объемов грузоперевозок по Северному морскому пути, в том числе за счет государственной поддержки строительства судов ледокольного, аварийно-спасательного и вспомогательного флотов, а также развития береговой инфраструктуры; г) совершенствование нормативно-правовой базы Российской Федерации в части государственного регулирования судоходства по акватории Северного морского пути, обеспечения его безопасности, тарифного регулирования услуг в области ледокольного и иных видов обеспечения, а также развитие механизмов страхования, в том числе обязательного; д) совершенствование организационной структуры управления и обеспечения безопасности судоходства в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, в том числе путем развития комплексной арктической транспортно-технологической системы, включающей в себя развитие морского и других видов транспорта, а также обеспечивающей инфраструктуры; е) создание и развитие системы комплексной безопасности арктического судоходства, управления транспортными потоками в районах интенсивного движения судов, включая навигационно-гидрографическое, гидрометеорологическое, ледокольное и иные виды обеспечения, создание комплексных аварийно-спасательных центров; ж) развитие российского ледокольного флота на основе современных технологий в рамках реализации государственных программ строительства ледоколов, в том числе с ядерными энергетическими установками; з) модернизация арктических портов и создание новых портово-производственных комплексов в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, осуществление дноуглубительных работ на основных арктических речных магистралях; и) государственная поддержка осуществления «северного завоза» грузов и вывоза продукции в транспортных схемах «река - море», в том числе строительства транспортных судов, обеспечивающих «северный завоз»; к) развитие железнодорожной сети в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, обеспечивающей расширение пропускной способности действующих и создание новых железнодорожных линий; л) формирование опорной сети автомобильных дорог в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, входящих в состав международных транспортных коридоров, обеспечение их соответствия международным требованиям в целях интеграции с евразийскими транспортными системами; м) развитие эффективной системы авиационного обслуживания арктических районов, включая реконструкцию и модернизацию аэропортовой сети вдоль трассы Северного морского пути; н) развитие малой авиации с целью удовлетворения потребностей в воздушных перевозках и обеспечение их доступности в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; о) формирование современных транспортно-логистических узлов обеспечения магистральных и международных перевозок на базе аэропортов федерального значения и региональных аэропортов малой интенсивности полетов; п) техническое оснащение и обустройство пунктов пропуска через государственную границу Российской Федерации в Арктике; р) разработка и внедрение современных транспортных средств, адаптированных к использованию в арктических условиях. 13. В целях модернизации рыбохозяйственного комплекса в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации предусматриваются: а) сохранение и развитие ресурсного потенциала рыбного хозяйства и реализация мероприятий по техническому перевооружению и вводу в эксплуатацию новых мощностей по глубокой переработке водных биоресурсов и развитию морских биотехнологий; б) эффективное использование основных промысловых видов водных биологических ресурсов и вовлечение в промысел нетрадиционных объектов; в) предотвращение и пресечение незаконной добычи и оборота водных биологических ресурсов. 14. В целях развития науки и технологий предусматриваются: а) объединение ресурсов и возможностей государства, бизнеса, науки и образования для формирования конкурентоспособного научно-технологического сектора в области разработки и внедрения передовых технологий, включая разработку новых или адаптацию существующих к арктическим условиям на базе профильных технологических платформ; б) разработка материалов, адаптированных к природно-климатическим условиям Арктики, а также внедрение технических средств и приборной базы, адаптированных к проведению полярных научных исследований; в) разработка и внедрение новых видов техники и технологий в области рационального природопользования, освоения морских месторождений полезных ископаемых и водных биологических ресурсов, а также предотвращения и ликвидации аварийных разливов нефти в ледовых условиях; г) реализация программы развития научно-исследовательского флота Российской Федерации, включая глубоководные исследования, в том числе с использованием глубоководных робототехнических систем; д) научное обоснование долгосрочных перспектив и основных направлений развития различных видов деятельности в Арктике; е) проведение комплексных научных исследований по изучению опасных природных явлений, разработка и внедрение современных технологий и методов их прогнозирования в условиях меняющегося климата; ж) прогноз и оценка последствий глобальных климатических изменений, происходящих в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации под влиянием естественных и антропогенных факторов, в среднесрочной и долгосрочной перспективе, включая повышение устойчивости объектов инфраструктуры; з) проведение исследований в области истории, культуры и экономики региона, а также правового регулирования хозяйственной и иной деятельности в Арктике, в том числе с целью документального подтверждения наличия у Российской Федерации исторических прав на отдельные акватории арктических морей; и) изучение влияния на здоровье населения вредных факторов окружающей среды, научное обоснование комплекса мероприятий, направленных на оздоровление среды обитания населения и профилактику заболеваний; к) развитие экспедиционной деятельности в целях реализации крупномасштабных и комплексных научных проектов в Арктике, в том числе в рамках международного сотрудничества; л) использование возможностей международного научного и научно-технического сотрудничества, обеспечение участия российских научных и научно-образовательных организаций в глобальных и региональных технологических и исследовательских проектах в Арктике. 15. В целях развития информационных технологий и связи и формирования единого информационного пространства в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации предусматриваются: а) внедрение современных информационно-телекоммуникационных технологий и систем (в том числе подвижных) связи, телерадиовещания, управления движением судов и полетами авиации, дистанционного зондирования Земли, проведения площадных съемок ледового покрова, а также системы гидрометеорологического и гидрографического обеспечения и обеспечения научных экспедиционных исследований; б) создание надежной системы оказания услуг связи, навигационных, гидрометеорологических и информационных услуг, включая освещение ледовой обстановки, обеспечивающей прогнозирование и предупреждение чрезвычайных ситуаций природного и техногенного характера, ликвидацию их последствий, эффективный контроль хозяйственной и иной деятельности в Арктике, в том числе за счет применения глобальной навигационной спутниковой системы ГЛОНАСС и создания многоцелевой космической системы «Арктика», модернизации радионавигационной системы дальнего действия «РСДН-20» («Маршрут»); в) создание современной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры, позволяющей осуществлять оказание услуг связи населению и хозяйствующим субъектам на всей территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, в том числе путем прокладки подводных волоконно-оптических линий связи по трассе Северного морского пути и интеграции с сетями связи других государств. 16. В целях охраны окружающей среды и обеспечения экологической безопасности в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации предусматриваются: а) обеспечение сохранения биологического разнообразия арктической флоры и фауны в условиях расширения экономической деятельности и глобальных изменений климата, включая: развитие и расширение сети арктических особо охраняемых природных территорий и акваторий федерального значения; развитие и расширение сети арктических особо охраняемых природных территорий регионального значения; мониторинг состояния экосистем и объектов растительного мира; б) развитие и расширение сети особо охраняемых природных территорий и акваторий федерального и регионального значения; в) ликвидация экологического ущерба, причиненного в результате прошлой хозяйственной, военной и иной деятельности в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, включая оценку причиненного экологического ущерба и реализацию мероприятий по очистке арктических морей и территорий от загрязнения; г) минимизация негативного антропогенного воздействия на окружающую среду Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, обусловленного текущей хозяйственной и иной деятельностью, включая: разработку, обоснование и реализацию мероприятий по снижению угроз окружающей среде, вызываемых расширением хозяйственной деятельности в Арктике, в том числе на континентальном шельфе (с учетом необходимости повышения ответственности предприятий-природопользователей за загрязнение окружающей среды, стимулирования разработки и внедрения новых технологий, обеспечивающих снижение негативного воздействия на окружающую среду, снижения рисков возникновения и минимизации последствий чрезвычайных ситуаций техногенного характера); принятие мер по повышению эффективности федерального государственного экологического контроля на объектах хозяйственной и иной деятельности, расположенных на территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; д) совершенствование системы государственного экологического мониторинга в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, основанной на использовании объективных и измеряемых показателей оценки состояния окружающей среды, формировании системы наблюдения за состоянием и загрязнением окружающей среды, использующей современные средства наблюдения наземного, авиационного и космического базирования, интегрированной с существующими и создаваемыми международными системами наблюдения окружающей среды и обеспечивающей обнаружение и прогноз опасных и экстремальных природных явлений в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, в том числе негативных климатических изменений, а также своевременное обнаружение и прогнозирование чрезвычайных ситуаций природного и техногенного характера; е) разработка и внедрение экономических механизмов, стимулирующих воспроизводство и рациональное использование минерально-сырьевых и биологических ресурсов, энерго- и ресурсосбережение, утилизацию попутного нефтяного газа в районах нефтедобычи. 17. В целях развития международного сотрудничества и сохранения Арктики в качестве зоны мира предусматриваются: а) обеспечение взаимовыгодного двустороннего и многостороннего сотрудничества Российской Федерации с приарктическими государствами на основе международных договоров и соглашений, участницей которых является Российская Федерация, повышение эффективности внешнеэкономической деятельности; б) взаимодействие Российской Федерации с приарктическими государствами в целях защиты национальных интересов России и реализации предусмотренных международными актами прав прибрежного государства в Арктическом регионе, в том числе касающихся вопросов разведки и разработки ресурсов континентального шельфа и установления его внешних границ; в) объединение усилий приарктических государств в создании единой региональной системы поиска и спасения, а также предотвращения техногенных катастроф и ликвидации их последствий, включая координацию деятельности спасательных сил; г) укрепление на двусторонней основе и в рамках региональных организаций добрососедских отношений Российской Федерации с приарктическими государствами, активизация экономического, научно-технического, культурного взаимодействия, а также приграничного сотрудничества, в том числе в области эффективного освоения природных ресурсов, сохранения природной среды в Арктике; д) обеспечение взаимовыгодного российского присутствия, хозяйственной и научной деятельности на норвежском архипелаге Шпицберген; е) содействие в организации и эффективном использовании транзитных и кросс-полярных воздушных маршрутов в Арктике, использовании Северного морского пути для международного судоходства в рамках юрисдикции Российской Федерации и в соответствии с международными договорами Российской Федерации; ж) активизация участия российских государственных организаций и общественных объединений в работе международных форумов, посвященных арктической проблематике; з) осуществление регулярного обмена информацией о состоянии окружающей среды, а также данными о климате Арктики и его динамике, развитие международного сотрудничества в области совершенствования систем гидрометеорологических наблюдений за климатом Арктики, в том числе из космоса; и) организация комплексных международных научно-исследовательских экспедиций для изучения окружающей среды (ледовой обстановки, уровня загрязнения морских вод, морских экосистем) и влияния на нее наблюдаемых и прогнозируемых климатических изменений; к) развитие диалога между регионами и муниципалитетами северных стран для обмена опытом в области разработки климатической и энергетической политики; л) развитие международного туризма, в том числе рекреационного, научного, культурно-познавательного, экологического. 18. В целях обеспечения военной безопасности, защиты и охраны государственной границы Российской Федерации предусматриваются: а) обеспечение благоприятного оперативного режима в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, включая поддержание необходимого уровня боеготовности группировок войск (сил) общего назначения Вооруженных Сил Российской Федерации, других войск, воинских формирований и органов в соответствии с существующим и прогнозируемым характером военных опасностей и военных угроз Российской Федерации в Арктике; б) всестороннее обеспечение боевой и мобилизационной готовности на уровне, необходимом и достаточном для решения задач недопущения силового давления и агрессии против Российской Федерации и ее союзников, обеспечения суверенных прав России в Арктике и возможностей беспрепятственного осуществления всех видов ее деятельности, в том числе в исключительной экономической зоне и на континентальном шельфе Российской Федерации в Арктике, нейтрализации внешних и внутренних военных опасностей и военных угроз в мирное время, обеспечения стратегического сдерживания, а в случае вооруженного конфликта - отражения агрессии и прекращения военных действий на условиях, отвечающих интересам Российской Федерации; в) совершенствование структуры, состава, военно-экономического и материально-технического обеспечения Вооруженных Сил Российской Федерации, других войск, воинских формирований и органов, развитие инфраструктуры их базирования в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, а также системы оперативного оборудования территории в интересах развертывания группировки войск (сил), предназначенной для выполнения задач в Арктике; г) совершенствование контроля воздушного пространства и надводной обстановки; д) использование технологий двойного назначения в интересах комплексного решения задач обороны, безопасности и обеспечения устойчивого социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; е) проведение гидрографических работ с целью определения необходимости внесения изменений в перечень географических координат точек, определяющих положение исходных линий для отсчета ширины территориальных вод, экономической зоны и континентального шельфа. IV. Механизмы реализации Стратегии 19. Устойчивое социально-экономическое развитие Арктической зоны Российской Федерации осуществляется на основе системного взаимодействия государства, коммерческих и некоммерческих организаций и гражданского общества с использованием механизмов государственно-частного партнерства при реализации ключевых инвестиционных проектов, участия государства в устранении инфраструктурных ограничений экономического развития, решении социальных проблем, а также создания экономических механизмов стимулирования хозяйственной деятельности. 20. Основными механизмами реализации Стратегии являются: а) государственная программа социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации на период до 2020 года; б) иные государственные программы Российской Федерации, федеральные и ведомственные целевые программы, а также отраслевые стратегии, региональные и муниципальные программы, программы крупных компаний, предусматривающие мероприятия, направленные на комплексное развитие территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации. 21. Приоритетные направления в сфере военной безопасности, защиты и охраны государственной границы Российской Федерации обеспечиваются реализацией мероприятий Государственной программы вооружения на 2011 - 2020 годы в рамках государственного оборонного заказа, государственных программ Российской Федерации, федеральных и ведомственных целевых программ и планов по реализации государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике. 22. Содержание работ и объемы их финансирования за счет средств федерального бюджета определяются при разработке государственных программ Российской Федерации, федеральных и ведомственных целевых программ, а также при подготовке мероприятий непрограммного характера, обеспечивающих реализацию Стратегии, в пределах бюджетных ассигнований, предусматриваемых заинтересованным федеральным органам исполнительной власти в федеральном бюджете на соответствующий финансовый год и на плановый период. 23. Внебюджетное финансовое обеспечение реализации Стратегии осуществляется на принципах государственно-частного партнерства, за счет средств институтов развития, международных финансовых институтов и иностранных инвестиций в реализацию перспективных инфраструктурных, социальных, инновационных, природоохранных и иных проектов. 24. Предусматриваются совершенствование нормативно-правовой базы в сфере формирования основ государственного управления Арктической зоной Российской Федерации, законодательного закрепления ее статуса как особого объекта государственного регулирования с уточнением перечня муниципальных образований, территории которых включаются в ее состав, а также в сфере установления особых режимов природопользования и охраны окружающей среды, государственного регулирования судоходства по трассам Северного морского пути. 25. Задачи сохранения традиционного образа жизни и обеспечения этнокультурного развития коренного населения Арктики будут решаться на основе утвержденной Правительством Российской Федерации Концепции устойчивого развития коренных малочисленных народов Севера, Сибири и Дальнего Востока Российской Федерации. Будут реализованы меры по совершенствованию нормативно-правового регулирования порядка традиционного рыболовства, создания и функционирования общин коренных малочисленных народов, использования и охраны земель в местах их традиционного проживания и традиционной хозяйственной деятельности. 26. Повышение эффективности системы государственного управления Российской Федерации в Арктике будет обеспечиваться усилением координации деятельности органов государственной власти всех уровней, а также включением вопросов социального развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации в стратегии долгосрочного социально-экономического развития федеральных округов и субъектов Российской Федерации, а также в отраслевые стратегии и программы. 27. Реализация мероприятий Стратегии предусматривает формирование системы мониторинга и анализа состояния национальной безопасности и уровня социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации с выделением ее в качестве самостоятельного объекта государственного статистического наблюдения. V. Этапы реализации Стратегии 28. Реализация Стратегии осуществляется в два этапа. 29. На первом этапе реализации Стратегии (до 2015 года) обеспечиваются: а) создание необходимых условий для укрепления национальной безопасности путем комплексного развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, включая совершенствование нормативно-правовой базы и повышение эффективности государственного управления, координации деятельности всех заинтересованных субъектов государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике, разработку и реализацию мер экономического стимулирования, активное привлечение государственных институтов развития; б) формирование и реализация государственной программы социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации на период до 2020 года; в) завершение гидрографических работ и формирование на основании их результатов предложений о необходимости внесения изменений или пересмотра перечня географических координат точек, определяющих положение исходных линий для отсчета ширины территориальных вод, экономической зоны и континентального шельфа; г) обеспечение международно-правового оформления внешней границы континентального шельфа Российской Федерации в Северном Ледовитом океане, недопущение пространственных потерь и худших по сравнению с другими прибрежными арктическими государствами правовых условий деятельности Российской Федерации в Арктике; д) создание и развитие береговой охраны Федеральной службы безопасности Российской Федерации в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; е) создание комплексной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры (центра обработки, передачи и хранения данных, а также сетей мобильной, беспроводной и спутниковой связи и передачи данных) для предоставления сервисов (сеть «Интернет», телевидение, связь и другие) органам государственной власти, физическим и юридическим лицам; ж) развитие системы аварийно-спасательной готовности, включая создание комплексных аварийно-спасательных центров; з) разработка единой национальной системы мониторинга состояния и загрязнения окружающей среды Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, синхронизированной с аналогичными международными системами; и) обеспечение фундаментальных, проблемно ориентированных и прикладных научных исследований в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, в том числе на базе профильных технологических платформ, создание современных научных и геоинформационных основ управления арктическими территориями, включая разработку средств для решения задач обороны и безопасности, а также надежного функционирования систем жизнеобеспечения и производственной деятельности в природно-климатических условиях Арктики; к) реализация мер по обеспечению экологической безопасности в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации, включая приоритетные проекты по ликвидации экологических последствий прошлой хозяйственной и иной деятельности, а также по реабилитации арктических морей от ядерно и радиационно опасных объектов; л) определение мер государственной поддержки развития традиционных отраслей хозяйствования коренных малочисленных народов Арктики. 30. На втором этапе (до 2020 года) осуществляется переход к устойчивому инновационному социально-экономическому развитию Арктической зоны Российской Федерации. 31. На втором этапе обеспечиваются: а) реализация конкурентных преимуществ Российской Федерации в области освоения минерально-сырьевых ресурсов континентального шельфа Российской Федерации в Арктике; б) развитие пограничной инфраструктуры Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и техническое переоснащение пограничных органов федеральной службы безопасности; в) создание и развитие единой системы комплексного контроля за надводной обстановкой с участием федеральных органов исполнительной власти, реализующих свои полномочия в области обеспечения национальной безопасности Российской Федерации в Арктике; г) развитие системы комплексной безопасности для защиты территорий, населения и критически важных объектов Арктической зоны Российской Федерации от угроз чрезвычайных ситуаций природного и техногенного характера; д) создание и развитие многоцелевой космической системы «Арктика», модернизация радионавигационной системы дальнего действия «РСДН-20» («Маршрут»); е) развитие инфраструктуры Северного морского пути и флота, в том числе ледокольного, для решения задач транспортного обеспечения арктических районов, а также евразийского транзита; ж) реализация комплекса мер по обеспечению долгосрочного неистощительного использования водных биологических ресурсов Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, включая повышение эффективности использования потенциала водных биологических ресурсов арктических морей; з) снижение и предотвращение негативного воздействия на окружающую среду Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; и) завершение создания современной информационно-телекоммуникационной инфраструктуры в целях образования единого информационного пространства Российской Федерации. 32. Реализация Стратегии обеспечит комплексное наращивание конкурентных преимуществ Арктической зоны Российской Федерации в целях укрепления позиций Российской Федерации в Арктике, упрочения международной безопасности, поддержания мира и стабильности, а также активизацию международного сотрудничества. 33. На всех этапах реализации Стратегии предусматриваются меры, направленные на рациональное использование ресурсов и сохранение природной среды Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, основанные на ее систематическом комплексном научном исследовании. VI. Основные характеристики социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности 34. Основные характеристики социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации и обеспечения национальной безопасности включают в себя: а) соотношение объема привлеченных дополнительных финансовых средств (с учетом иностранных инвестиций) на реализацию проектов в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации за счет развития государственно-частного партнерства, интенсификации международного сотрудничества и общего объема ассигнований федерального бюджета на эти цели; б) соотношение доходов 10 процентов наиболее обеспеченного и 10 процентов наименее обеспеченного населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации (региональный децильный коэффициент); в) удельный вес возобновляемых источников воспроизводства ресурсной базы (включая электроэнергию) в общем объеме ресурсной базы (в том числе в энергобалансе и энергопотреблении) Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; г) грузооборот по трассам Северного морского пути; д) коэффициент доступности авиаперевозок в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; е) коэффициент естественного прироста населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации (на 1000 человек); ж) доля населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации, имеющего постоянный доступ к отвечающему санитарно-эпидемиологическим нормам питьевому снабжению, от общей численности населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; з) доля загрязненных (без очистки) и недостаточно очищенных сточных вод от общего объема сточных вод, сбрасываемых в поверхностные водные объекты; и) доля рекультивированных земель от общей площади земель, подвергшихся нарушению, включая земли, подвергшиеся радиоактивному и химическому загрязнению в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; к) численность популяций редких и исчезающих видов животных, занесенных в Красную книгу России, обитающих в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; л) доля населения, использующего сеть «Интернет», от общей численности населения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; м) объем предотвращенного экономического ущерба в результате поисково-спасательной деятельности; н) доля продукции высокотехнологичных и наукоемких отраслей экономики Арктической зоны Российской Федерации в валовом внутреннем продукте Российской Федерации; о) количество экспедиций морских научных исследований, морских ресурсных исследований (живых и неживых ресурсов) в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; п) доля современных образцов вооружения, военной и специальной техники в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации от общего количества вооружения, военной и специальной техники в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации. 35. Значения основных характеристик определяются при разработке государственной программы социально-экономического развития Арктической зоны Российской Федерации на период до 2020 года и рассчитываются после выделения Арктической зоны Российской Федерации в качестве самостоятельного объекта государственного статистического наблюдения. 36. Уровень социально-экономического развития и состояние национальной безопасности Арктической зоны Российской Федерации характеризуются следующими индикативными макроэкономическими показателями: а) увеличение доли Арктической зоны Российской Федерации в валовом внутреннем продукте Российской Федерации и в структуре национального экспорта; б) рост удельного веса региональной наукоемкой инновационной продукции (и услуг) в общем объеме продаж внутри Российской Федерации и в экспорте; в) увеличение темпов роста производительности труда на предприятиях Арктической зоны Российской Федерации; г) прирост балансовых запасов полезных ископаемых за счет проведения геологоразведочных работ в Арктической зоне Российской Федерации; д) увеличение ожидаемой продолжительности жизни коренных малочисленных народов Севера, Сибири и Дальнего Востока Российской Федерации, проживающих на территории Арктической зоны Российской Федерации. VII. Контроль за реализацией Стратегии 37. Контроль за реализацией Стратегии осуществляется Правительством Российской Федерации. 38. Правительство Российской Федерации, федеральные органы исполнительной власти и органы исполнительной власти субъектов Российской Федерации обеспечивают системный мониторинг и анализ реализации государственной политики Российской Федерации в Арктике. По решению Правительства Российской Федерации координация деятельности по контролю за реализацией Стратегии осуществляется уполномоченным федеральным органом исполнительной власти или рабочим органом, формируемым Правительством Российской Федерации. 39. Правительство Российской Федерации представляет ежегодный доклад Президенту Российской Федерации о ходе и результатах реализации Стратегии. ---- * На заседании Совета Баренцева моря/Евро-Арктического региона, состоявшемся в Норвегии, российская сторона выдвинула концепцию транспортного коридора "Восток - Запад", превращающего Северный морской путь в международную магистраль, которая конкурентоспособнее трасс южных широт. Этот проект, безусловно, выгоден всем потенциальным сторонам-участницам, и тому есть целый ряд причин. Первая – масштабность. Северный морской путь при определенных инвестициях в его инфраструктуру способен соединить экономические полюса планеты в Западной Европе, Северной Америке и Юго-Восточной Азии. Вторая – безопасность. Южным трассам угрожают не только шторма, но и знаменитые сомалийские пираты, берущие в заложники суда и сухогрузы. А Русский Север гарантирует безопасность транспортных потоков от потенциальных террористов, в том числе и своими высокими широтами. Третья – ставки за использование водной магистрали. Интересно, что как только актуализировалась тема Северного морского пути, директор администрации Суэцкого канала Абель Ибрагим заявил о готовности их существенно снизить, только не сказал как – ведь, например, стоимость ставок страхования судов, идущих через Суэцкий канал, возросли в 10 раз не по его прихоти, а из-за пиратов. Четвертая – выигрыш во времени. От Мурманска до Шанхая через Суэцкий канал можно пройти за 42 дня, по Северному морскому пути – за 22. Пятая – выигрыш в расстоянии. Северный морской путь – это кратчайший водный путь вдоль морей Ледовитого океана между Дальним Востоком и Европой. Северный путь от Шанхая до Гамбурга короче южного примерно на 6.400 км. Шестая – экономия топлива. Благодаря сокращению расстояния расходы на топливо уменьшаются довольно существенно. Седьмая – русские порты. Мурманск является «воротами в Арктику», а Петропавловск-Камчатский, имеющий удобную незамерзающую бухту и круглогодичную навигацию, занимает очень выгодное географическое положение, позволяющее ему стать крупным транспортным узлом Северного морского пути между Европейским и Азиатско-Тихоокеанским регионами. Восьмая – русские ледоколы. Ожидаемое глобальное потепление и таяние арктических льдов может оказаться пропагандистским блефом и «уткой», а Россия все еще обладает лучшим в мире ледокольным флотом. ---- Федор Лобанов «Русский репортер» №50 (228) 22 дек 2011 Россия не только сформулировала задачи освоения Арктики, но и приступила к их выполнению. Локомотивом развития Ямало-Ненецкого автономного округа являются разработка и обустройство Бованенковского нефтегазоконденсатного месторождения, а также строительство магистрального экспортного газопровода Бованенково — Ухта. Но это только часть большой стратегии освоения Русского Заполярья. Какие еще стратегические проекты будут реализованы в ближайшей перспективе, «РР» рассказали в Правительстве Ямало-Ненецкого автономного округа Сегодня в мире наблюдается всплеск интереса к Арктике. Основная причина состоит в том, что многие страны готовы инвестировать в освоение богатых природных ресурсов макрорегиона. Причем Арктика — это одно из немногих мест на планете, которым еще предстоит национальное присвоение, ведь изначально ресурсы Заполярья не были поделены между странами. На арктические зоны претендуют как минимум пять государств: Россия, Норвегия, Дания, Канада и Соединенные Штаты. Все эти страны имеют выход к побережью Северного Ледовитого океана. Национальные претензии могут в будущем подкрепляться разными аргументами, но понятно, что главный из них — практический, то есть реальная готовность страны активно осваивать Север. Континентальная часть российской Арктики (Архангельская область, Республика Коми, полуостров Ямал, полуостров Гыдан, равнинный Таймыр) располагает уникальными ресурсами нефти и газа, к разработке которых Россия только приступает. Но уже сейчас можно сказать с полной определенностью, что эпоха больших российских арктических проектов началась. Речь идет не только о том, что крупнейшие российские компании инвестируют в добычу полезных ископаемых. Оживление заметно и в социальной сфере. Так, в Ямало-Ненецком округе (ЯНАО) сегодня строится свыше 340 тыс. кв. м жилья. До конца года будут введены в эксплуатацию 166 тыс. кв. м, в 2012 году — уже 192 тыс. кв. м. Причем регион не изолирован от остальной России, что видно по росту объемов пассажирских перевозок. По социально значимым маршрутам в 2011 году совершили полеты 240 тыс. пассажиров, а ведь это почти половина населения ЯНАО. Похоже, именно столица Ямала — Салехард станет центром обсуждения проектов и программ развития. В уходящем году здесь состоялись Международный арктический образовательный форум и правовая арктическая конференция. В 2012 году ученые разных стран съедутся на конференцию по изучению мерзлоты, впервые за 30 лет со дня основания форума проводимую в России. А к 2015 году ожидается открытие международного арктического научно-инновационного и выставочного комплекса «Экспо-Арктика» и проведение арктического саммита. Освоение Бованенковского месторождения Официальное название: Программа комплексного освоения месторождений полуострова Ямал и прилегающих акваторий (ОАО «Газпром» совместно с администрацией Ямало-Ненецкого автономного округа). '' Суть Ямал — это ключевой регион для «Газпрома», компания добывает в ЯНАО более 90% газа (около 83% всей российской добычи). Новые месторождения Ямала — главный ресурс роста добычи газа в России. Суммарные запасы крупнейших месторождений Ямала — Бованенковского и Харасавэйского, а также Новопортовского — составляют 5,9 трлн куб. м газа, 100,2 млн т конденсата и 227 млн т нефти. Для обеспечения транспортировки ямальского газа до 2030 года планируется создать уникальную, не имеющую аналогов в России газотранспортную систему нового поколения, которая станет существенным вкладом в полномасштабную реконструкцию российской газотранспортной системы. Сроки Ввод в эксплуатацию первых пусковых комплексов по обустройству сеноман-аптских залежей Бованенковского месторождения производительностью не менее 15 млрд куб. м газа в год и системы магистральных газопроводов Бованенково — Ухта намечен на III квартал 2012 года. 'Производство сжиженного газа на полуострове Ямал''' Официальное название: Развитие производства сжиженного природного газа (СПГ) на территории полуострова Ямал. Суть Речь идет о строительстве ОАО «НОВАТЭК» завода СПГ в районе поселка Сабетта. Предполагается ввод двух очередей завода мощностью 7,5 млн т каждая. С ним будут естественным образом связаны инвести-ции в строительство необходимой инфраструктуры, в том числе в промысловые газопроводы, аэропорт, морской порт и др. Завод будет работать на базе Южно-Тамбейского месторождения, в планах также подключение к проекту освоения месторождений Тамбейской группы. Южно-Тамбейское месторождение является крупнейшим на севере полуострова Ямал: запасы газа в нем составляют 1,3 трлн куб. м; оно характеризуется высокой степенью изученности — 80%, пробурено 55 поисковых и разведочных скважин. Реализация проекта строительства завода СПГ на полуострове Ямал позволит России занять лидирующие позиции в освоении арктических технологий разработки месторождений углеводородного сырья. Предполагается, что проект будет работать и для внутреннего рынка, и на экспорт — по Северному морскому пути (Европа, США, страны АТР). Сроки Начало строительства — 2011 год, планируемый ввод в эксплуатацию — 2016 год. Строительство Северного широтного хода Официальное название Проект Северного широтного хода Обская — Салехард — Надым — Пангоды — Новый Уренгой — Коротчаево в рамках программы частно-государственного мегапроекта «Урал промышленный — Урал полярный». Суть Создание железнодорожной и прочей транспортной инфраструктуры, необходимой для освоения газоконденсатных и нефтяных месторождений, а также в качестве условия развития Ямало-Ненецкого автономного округа вообще. Будет достроена узловая станция Обская-2, будут проложены участок железной дороги, который свяжет Салехард с имеющейся сетью общедоступной Северной железной дороги, и линия Салехард — Надым, будет сооружен мост через Обь, планируется достроить и ввести ряд других путей. Сроки Начало строительства объектов — 2011 год, планируемый ввод объектов в эксплуатацию — 2015 год. Нефтепровод Заполярье — Пур-Пе — Самотлор Официальное название Строительство нефтепроводной системы «Нефтеперекачивающая станция (НПС) "Пур-Пе" — НПС "Самотлор"». Суть Нефтепровод Заполярье — НПС «Пур-Пе» — НПС «Самотлор» будет самым северным магистральным нефтепроводом в нашей стране, и в этом его уникальность. Целью проекта является обеспечение роста объемов перекачки нефти по трубопроводной системе «Восточная Сибирь — Тихий океан» c месторождений ЯНАО и севера Красноярского края, в том числе с Ванкорского месторождения, на нефтеперерабатывающие заводы России и на экспорт в восточные страны. В рамках проекта уже выполнено строительство линейной части общей протяженностью 429 км диаметром 1020 мм на территории Ямало-Ненецкого и Ханты-Мансийского автономных округов. Сроки Начало транспортировки нефти запланировано на II квартал 2012 года. Электростанция «Полярная» Официальное название Строительство 1-й очереди ТЭС «Полярная» установленной электрической мощностью 268 МВт. Суть В условиях активного промышленного освоения арктического Ямала встает задача бесперебойного снабжения электроэнергией новых объектов производства. Кроме того, есть необходимость обновления системы обеспечения жителей Салехарда теплом: пора выводить из употребления ряд устаревших и малоэффективных котельных. Это позволит, кстати, снизить тарифы на тепло и электроэнергию для жителей. Сроки Начало фактической реализации проекта — 2011 год, ввод электростанции в эксплуатацию планируется производить поэтапно, в составе двух пусковых комплексов, к концу 2013-го — началу 2014 года. Условия для инновационного малого и среднего бизнеса Официальное название Организация средних и малых производств на основе продукции Новоуренгойского газохимического комбината (ГХК) в рамках бизнес-инкубатора и технопарка (г. Новый Уренгой). Суть Конечно, ключевое направление развития Русской Арктики — это освоение природных ресурсов. Но и становление новых сфер бизнеса важно чрезвычайно, поскольку они обеспечивают не только добычу ресурсов, но и создание диверсифицированной экономики, а значит — полноценной жизни в этом макрорегионе. Например, Новоуренгойский ГХК рассматривается как ядро будущего регионального газохимического центра, на базе которого может успешно сформироваться пояс малых и средних инновационных предприятий, направленных на производство конечной продукции более высоких переделов. Сроки В 2013 году на Новоуренгойском ГХК планируется ввод мощностей по производству этилена (0,42 млн т в год) и по производству полиэтилена (0,4 млн т в год). Переработка попутного газа Официальное название Переработка газа для увеличения степени извлечения широкой фракции легких углеводородов из попутного нефтяного газа как минимум до 95,0%. Суть Извлекаемые из попутного газа легкие углеводороды в дальнейшем будут использоваться нефтехимическими предприятиями в качестве сырья для получения индивидуальных углеводородов, из которых производят каучук, моющие средства, автомобильные шины и многое другое. Сроки В настоящее время на территории ЯНАО при государственной поддержке правительства автономного округа реализованы следующие проекты: * инвестиционный проект ООО «Ноябрьский газоперерабатывающий комплекс»; * инвестиционный проект «Реконструкция установки низкотемпературной конденсации на установке переработки газа-2 на ОАО “Губкинский газоперерабатывающий комплекс”» и др. Ветроэнергетика Официальное название Пилотная ветро-дизельная электростанция в населенном пункте с изолированной энергосистемой. Суть Наиболее перспективным альтернативным источником электроэнергии на данный момент является ветроэнергетика. Предварительная проработка проекта показала, что на рынке существуют необходимые для его реализации оборудование и технологические решения, а также обладающие необходимыми компетенциями компании, заинтересованные в участии в создании ветро-дизельного комплекса как на стадии проектирования, так и на стадии эксплуатации. Предварительные расчеты показывают, что операционные затраты у ветро-дизельного комплекса существенно ниже, чем у дизельных электростанций, что обеспечивает экономическую целесообразность проекта. Подавляющее большинство районов России с высоким ветропотенциалом находится в зоне изолированных энергосистем, при этом расходы на их содержание огромны: только в 2009 г. в районы Крайнего Севера было завезено 4 млн т топлива более чем на 100 млрд рублей. Ямало-Ненецкий автономный округ заявил о своей готовности выступить в роли соинвестора такого рода проектов, а также испытательной площадки для оборудования и технологий, потребителя продукции и участника процесса разработки и производства некоторых узлов. При этом производство может быть организовано одной из российских компаний. Сроки Создание ветро-дизельного комплекса находится на стадии инвестиционных идей и пилотных проектов. Развитие приключенческого туризма Официальное название Проекты модернизации инфраструктуры общего пользования (развитие инфраструктуры связи, автодорожного и внутрирегионального авиасообщения), формирование современной туристической индустрии. Суть По оценкам экспертов, на территорию ЯНАО ежегодно прибывают всего от 3 до 5 тыс. туристов. Менее 10% из них — 200–300 человек в год — пользуются услугами туристических операторов, остальные представляют собой «дикий», неорганизованный поток. Туристический спрос в ЯНАО — это спрос на приключение, на романтику «открытия Севера», интерес к культуре коренных народов. Правительство Ямало-Ненецкого автономного округа объявило, что будет развивать инфраструктуру, необходимую для привлечения туристов, и при этом готово поддержать частных предпринимателей, работающих в этой сфере. Подготовка площадок под реализацию инвестиционных проектов, строительство объектов инфраструктуры, покупка оборудования для организации туристических программ и последующая сдача его в аренду туроператорам, формирование механизмов поддержки малого и среднего бизнеса в туристической сфере — важные задачи региональных властей в рамках развития отрасли. Сроки Текущий этап — подготовка инвестпроектов. См. также * Северный морской путьВ.И. ПЕРЕСЫПКИН, А.Н. ЯКОВЛЕВ (ЗАО “ЦНИИМФ”) История развития Северного морского пути (СМП). Рассматривается современное состояние СМП и перспектива развития международного судоходства по нему. Дается оценка возможностей обеспечения устойчивого функционирования СМП * Военное присутствие в Арктике * Ледовая обстановка и др прогнозы * По научно-исследовательской экспедиции «Ямал-Арктика-2014» и др. Куратор проекта, директор межрегионального экспедиционного Центра «Арктика» Константин Ощепков: Центр «Арктика» осуществляет организационно-логистическую поддержку 15 полевым отрядам ученых из Екатеринбурга, Тюмени, Новосибирска, а также Салехарда и Надыма. В экспедиции будет задействовано около 100 человек – от студентов до докторов наук. За полевой сезон 2014 года планируется изучить динамику вечной мерзлоты, лесотундровых экосистем, исследовать состояние популяций птиц, растительного покрова, нарушенного в результате перевыпаса оленей, а также провести медико-биологические исследования коренного населения. * Межрегиональный центр изучения Арктики Арктика – очень взаимосвязанный регион, события, происходящие в той или иной её точке, в конечном счёте, влияют на всю экосистему циркумполярного региона. Организация некоммерческого партнерства «Межрегиональный экспедиционный центр «Арктика»» будет способствовать участию арктических регионов Российской Федерации и научно-исследовательских институтов в экспедиции, консолидированному и взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству в решении современных разносторонних проблем в Арктике. «Участие в создании и деятельности Межрегионального экспедиционного центра арктических субъектов и заинтересованных научно-исследовательских институтов позволит оперативно и системно получать комплексную картину происходящего на территории, – пояснил первый заместитель директора департамента по науке и инновациям ЯНАО Геннадий Деттер. – Мы сможем преодолеть ведомственную и территориальную разобщённость в таком важном вопросе как безопасность жизнедеятельности в высоких широтах Арктики». Судьба арктических законов Арктика уже всем мозолит глаза К Арктике на сегодняшний день относятся Ненецкий, Ямало-Ненецкий, Таймырский и Чукотский автономные округа, а также отдельные районы Мурманской области и Республики Саха (Якутия). Соответствующее решение было принято в 1989 году Государственной комиссией при Совете Министров СССР по делам Арктики. Законопроект «Об Арктической зоне РФ», предполагающий создание особого правового пространства на северных территориях нашей страны, был подготовлен еще в 2000 году. Однако на рассмотрение в Госдуму внесли его лишь в 2008 году. Прежде всего необходимо заняться глубоководным бурением для того, чтобы лучше понять морфологию российского арктического района. Это позволит собрать бесспорные доказательства о наших правах на шельф за пределами российской 200-мильной зоны в Арктике. Затем надо описать и установить охраняемые зоны вокруг всех известных заполярных островов начиная с Новой Земли и до последнего клочка российской суши. Далее - все это закрепить в законодательстве Российской Федерации и ее субъектов, в чьей юрисдикции эти территории находятся. И после этого закрепить внешние границы российского континентального шельфа в Арктике. Принятие Советом безопасности РФ государственной политики в Арктике - первый, но, безусловно, верный шаг в этом направлении. Он сыграет огромную роль для укрепления позиций России в Арктической зоне. Почему так важны все эти правовые коллизии? В международно-правовом отношении линии, определяющие боковые пределы полярных секторов, не являются государственными границами. Конвенция ООН 1982 года, по существу, узаконила другое понятие - экономические зоны. По этому документу шельфом прибрежного государства называются морское дно и недра подводных районов, простирающиеся за пределы его территориального моря до внешней границы подводной окраины материка, или на расстояние 200 морских миль от исходных линий, от которых отмеряется ширина территориального моря. Интересно, что США отказались подписать этот документ, резервируя за собой «право действовать по своему усмотрению». А в августе 1984 года вместе с США Англия, Франция, Италия, ФРГ, Бельгия, Нидерланды и Япония подписали соглашение, предусматривающее для этих государств возможность добычи ресурсов дна без каких-либо обязательств в отношении других стран и решений Конвенции ООН по морскому праву. в Минтрансе России ожидают, что закон «О Северном морском пути» будет принят лишь во второй половине 2011 года. Устойчивое развитие Арктики *Социальные проблемы экономического развития северных территорий Главной стратегической целью социальных преобразований должно стать реальное обеспечение достойного уровня жизни, здоровья и долголетия каждого гражданина. Достижение этой цели предполагает создание целостной системы обеспечения жизненно важных интересов населения: защита жизни и здоровья, защита имущества, прав и свобод, обеспечение достойных условий жизни и деятельности, развития личности. При этом следует ориентироваться на ряд параметров эффективности социальной системы, принятых ООН в виде «жизненного стандарта», компонентами которого являются: здоровье, демографические показатели, личная свобода, социальная безопасность, воспитание, общее и профессиональное образование, условия труда, питание, объем потребления и сбережения, обеспечение жильем, одежда, транспорт, отдых и развлечения. ---- Додин Д. А. Устойчивое развитие Арктики (проблемы и перспективы). — СПб.: Наука, 2005. 283 с. ISBN 5-02-025086-4 Впервые рассматриваются проблемы создания для всей Циркумполярной арктической зоны системы устойчивого развития и намечены перспективы их решения. Приведены исчерпывающие материалы по истории открытия, освоения и развития Российской и зарубежной Арктики, закономерностям распределения важнейших природных ресурсов, состоянию основных транспортных артерий — Северного и Северо-Западного морских путей, а также коренных малочисленных народов Севера. В качестве важнейшего механизма создания системы устойчивого развития предложена разработанная автором межгосударственная правительственная программа «Арктика-XXI век» и намечены пути ее реализации в течение нескольких десятилетий. Убедительно показано, что именно Циркумполярная Северная область Земли может стать первым регионом нашей планеты с созданной системой устойчивого развития. Библиография # Додин Д. А. Проблемы устойчивого развития Российской Арктики и пути их решения. М.: ООО «Геоинформцентр», 2003. 60 с. # Додин Д. А. Проблемы устойчивого развития Арктики и пути их решения // Вестник Госкомгеологии РС(Я). 2004. №1. С. 3—20. # Грамберг И. С, Додин Д. А., Мурзин Р. Р. Концепция изучения и освоения природных ресурсов Севера России на ближайшую, средне- и долгосрочную перспективу // Экология северных территорий России. Проблемы, прогноз, ситуации, пути развития, решения. Матер. Междун. конф. Архангельск, 2002. Т. 1. С. 131—136. # Большой энциклопедический словарь / Гл. ред. А. М. Прохоров. М.: Большая Российская энциклопедия, 1998. 1456 с. # Славин С. В. Промышленное и транспортное освоение Севера СССР. М.: Экономиздат, 1961. 202 с. # Агранат Г. А. Освоение Севера: мировой опыт // Итоги науки и техники. Сер. геогр. заруб, стран. М: ВИНИТИ, 1998. Т. 15. 148 с. # Агранат Г. А. Возможности и реальности освоения Севера: глобальные уроки // Итоги науки и техники. Сер. теор. и общие вопросы геогр. М.: ВИНИТИ, 1992. 190 с. # Лузин Г. П., Ракита С. А., Арикайнен А. И. Север СССР как объект управления и планирования (природно-экономические особенности). Апатиты: КНЦ, 1989. 28 с. # Гранберг А. Г. Проблемы межрегиональных отношений // Экономика и мат. методы. 1990. № 1. # YoungS. To the Arctic. An Introduction to them For Northern World. N. Y., 1989. 354 p. # Додин Д. А., Вишневский А. Н., Гулин С. А., Кавардин Г. И. Проблемы минерагении Арктики // Геология и геофизика, 1994. №9. С.78—90. # Арктика: интересы России и международные условия их реализации / Ред. Ю. Г. Барсегов, В.А.Корзун, И.М.Могилевский и др. М.: Наука, 2002. 356 с. # Российская Арктика. Справочник для государственных служащих. М.: Дрофа, 2001.344 с. # Арктика на пороге третьего тысячелетия (ресурсный потенциал и проблемы экологии) / Гл. ред. И. С. Грамберг, Н. П. Лаверов, Д. А. Додин. СПб.: Наука, 2000. 247 с. # Концепция перехода на модель устойчивого развития. М., 1995. # Пегое С. А. Устойчивое развитие в условиях глобальных изменений природной среды // Вестник РАН. 2004. Т. 74, №> 12. С. 1082—1089. # Сморчкова В. И. Арктика - регион мира и глобального сотрудничества. М.: Изд-во РАГС, 2003. 246 с. # Oil and Gas Journal. 2001. Vol. 99, N 7. # История открытия и освоения Северного морского пути. М., 1956. Т.1. 592 с; 1959. Т. 3.510 с. # Урванцев Н. Н. Открытие Норильска. М.: Наука, 1981. 174 с. # Арикайнен А. И. Во льдах Северо-Американской Арктики. Л.: Гвдрометеоиздат, 1989.214 с. # Повесть временных лет. М.; Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1950. 4.1—2. # Магидович И. П., Магидович В. И. Очерки по истории географических открытий. М.: Просвещение, 1982. Изд. в 5 томах. # Троицкий В. Н. Откуда землепроходцы XVII века пришли на Таймыр // Полярный круг. М.: Мысль, 1991. С.154—163. # Миллер Г. Ф. История Сибири. Л., 1937. Т. I; 1941. Т. И. # Визе В. Ю. Моря советской Арктики. Л.: ГУСМП, 1948. # Гумилев Л. Н. Древние тюрки. М.: Наука, 1967. # Миддендорф А. Ф. Путешествия на север и восток Сибири. СПб., 1860. # Страна острых гор Шпицберген. М.: Планета, 1979. 142 с. # Обручев В. А. История геологического исследования Сибири. Период первый (XVII и XVIII века). Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1933а. 153 с. # Обручев В. А. История геологического исследования Сибири. Период второй (1801—1850 гг.). Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 19336. 255 с. # Обручев В. А. История геологического исследования Сибири. Период третий (1851—1888 гг.). Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1934. 350 с. # Обручев В. А. История геологического исследования Сибири. Период четвертый (1890—1917 гг.). Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1937. 562 с. # Обручев В. А. Признаки медных и серебряно-свинцовых руд в Енисейском уезде. Медная руда и каменный уголь на севере Енисейской губернии // Рудный вестник. 1917. Т. 2, №3—4. С. 165—167. # Вилъшцкий А. К. Предварительный отчет о работах гидрографической экспедиции 1893 г. на р. Енисее и в Ледовитом океане. СПб.: Изд-во Русск. геогр. общ-ва, 1985. Т. 31.97 с. # Нансен Ф. В страну будущего. Великий Северный путь из Европы в Сибирь через Карское море. Пгр., 1915. 317 с. # Пайер Ю. 725 дней во льдах Арктики. Л.: Изд-во Главсевморпути, 1935. 301 с. # Толль Э. В. Плавание на яхте Заря. М.: Географгиз, 1959. 355 с. # Плотников А. Ф. Александр Васильевич Колчак. Жизнь и деятельность. Ростовна-Дону: Феникс, 1998. 509 с. # Русанов В. А. Статьи, лекции, письма. Л.: Главсевморпуть, 1945. 810 с. # Лебедев А. А., Мазурук И. П. Над Арктикой и Антарктикой. М.: Мысль, 1991. 317 с. # Самойлович Р. Л. Остров Шпицберген и первая русская научно-промысловая экспедиция. Архангельск, 1913. 117 с. # Юшкин Н. П. Опыт, традиции и задачи регионального стратегирования в Республике Коми // Республика Коми. Экономическая стратегия вхождения в XXI век. Сыктывкар: КЕПС, 1996. С.5—8. # Отчет СО ИРГО за 1869 г. СПб., 1870. 72 с. # Додин Д. А. Металлогения Таймыро-Норильского региона. СПб.: Наука, 2002. 822 с. # Егоров Л. С, Сурина Н. П., Поршнев Г. И. Уджинский рудно-магматический комплекс ультраосновных щелочных пород и карбонатитов // Рудно-магматические комплексы Северо-Запада Сибирской платформы и Таймыра. Л.: ПГО «Севморгеология», 1985. С.138—154. # Эпштейн Е. М, Данильченко Н. А., Постников С. А. Геология Томторского уникального редкометального месторождения // Геология рудных месторождений. 1994. Т.36, №2. С.83—ПО. # Беневолъский Б. И. Золото России. М.: ООО «Геоинформцентр», 2002. 464 с. # Иванова А. М., Супруненко О. И., Ушаков В. И. Минерально-сырьевой потенциал шельфовых областей России. СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 1998. 108 с. # Киселев А. К, Митропольский П. Б. Минерально-сырьевая база Чукотского автономного округа: состояние, проблемы развития, перспективы ее использования // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1994. №5. С.5—20. # Грамберг И. С, Додин Д. А. Роль геологической науки в освоении минеральных ресурсов Арктики // Очерки по истории открытий минеральных богатств Таймыра. Новосибирск: ГЕОС, Изд-во СО РАН, 2001. С.225—256. # Большей Н. П. Алмазы Сибирской платформы // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1992. №6. С.59—63. # Хабардин Ю. И. Путь к алмазной трубке. М.: ЗАО «Геоинформмарк», 1999. 276 с. # Республика Коми: экономическая стратегия в XXI веке // Матер, науч. конф. 13— 14 марта 1995 г. Сыктывкар, 1996. 160 с. # Гурари Ф. Г., Еханин А. Е., Канторович А. Э., Сурков В. С. Западная Сибирь. Геология и полезные ископаемые России. Т. 2 / Ред. А. Э. Конторович и В. С. Сурков. СПб.: ВСЕГЕИ, 2000. # Каленич А. П., Крюков В. Д., Семенов Ю. П. Минерально-сырьевые ресурсы архипелага Северная Земля (инвестиционные проекты освоения) // Тез. докл. VI Горно-геологического форума «Природные ресурсы стран СНГ». СПб.: ВСЕГЕИ, 1998. С.7. # Платина России. Проблемы развития минерально-сырьевой базы платиновых металлов. Сб. науч. трудов. М.: АОЗТ «Геоинформмарк», 1994. 248 с. # Платина России. Проблемы развития платиновых металлов // Сб. науч. трудов. М.: АОЗТ «Геоинформмарк», 1995. Т. 2, кн.1. 201 с; кн. 2. 203 с. # Платина России. Проблемы развития минерально-сырьевой базы платиновых металлов в XXI веке. М.: ЗАО «Геоинформмарк», 1999. Т. 3 в 2-х книгах 368 с 1999 Т 4 310 с. # Платина России. Проблемы развития, оценки, воспроизводства и комплексного использования платиновых металлов // Сб. науч. трудов. Т. 5. М.: ООО «Геоинформмарк», 2004. 486 с. # Додин Д. А., Чернышев Н. М., Яцкевич Б. А. Платинометальные месторождения России. СПб.: Наука, 2000. 755 с. # Обручев В. А. Геологическое строение северных районов Сибири // Геология и полезные ископаемые Севера СССР. Тр. 1-й Геол. разв. конф. Главсевморпути 24—27 апреля 1935 г. Л.: Главсевморпуть, 1935. Т. 1. Геология. С.З—90. # Львов А. Л. Норильск. Красноярск, 1972. 172 с. # Наука Санкт-Петербурга и морская мощь России. СПб.: Наука, 2001. Т. 1. 534 с Т. 2, 2002. 516 с. # ГЕО. №10/1. 1998—1999. С.ПЗ—126. # Саннес Т. Б. ФРАМ. Приключения полярных экспедиций. Л.: Судостроение 1991 272 с. # Хрестоматия по географии. Лондон, 1978. # Нассичук В. В. Топливно-энергетические и минеральные ресурсы Канадской Арктики//Минерагения Арктики. Л.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 1994. С.37—52. # Procter R. M., Taylor С. С, Wade J. A. Oil and Natural Gas Resources of Canada// Geol. Surv. Canada. Econ. Geol. Ser. 1984. 59 p. N 1. # Young E. G., Lyatsky V. B. Beaufort-MacKenzie Oil Exploration and Evolution of Geological Concepts // Oil and Gas Journal. August 25. 1986. P.65—72. # Jones G. H. Economic Development — Oil and Gas // A Century of Canada's Arctic Islands, 1880—1980 // Zaslow, Movvis, ed. Royal Society of Canada's 23rd Simposium. 1981. P. 221—230. # Rayer F. G. Exploration Prospects and Future Petroleum Potential of the Canada Arctic Islands // Journ. of Petrol. Geol. 1981. 3(4). P. 367—412. # Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 1996, 1997, 2001 гг. / Гл. ред. А.П. Ставский. М.: ИАЦ «Минерал», ГНПП «Аэрогеология». 1997. 557 с; 1998. 560 с; 2002. 601 с. # Greenland: Supplement to Mining Journal // Min. Journ. Res. Serv. London, 2000. P. 10. # Kennedy A. Red Dog Zinc-Lead Mine - Alaskian Success for Cominco // Min. Mag. 1990. N6. P. 418—425. # Российская Арктика: геологическая история, минерагения, геоэкология / Гл. ред. Д. А. Додин, В. С. Сурков. СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 2002. 924 с. # Глумов И. Ф., Грамберг И. С, Додин Д. А. и др. Концепция изучения и освоения природных ресурсов Севера России на ближайшую, средне- и долгосрочную перспективу. М.; СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 1999. 72 с. # Gramberg I. S., Kulakov Yu. N., Pogrebitsky Y. E., Sorokov D. S. Arctic Oil and Gas Superbasin // Proceed of 1 lth World Petroleum Congress. London, 1983. P. 93—99. # Грамберг И. С, Краев А. Г., Карасик А. М. Геотектонические предпосылки нефтегазоносности северных морей России // Сов. геол. 1975. №2. С.17—24. # Грамберг И. С, Супруненко О. И., Лазуркин Д. В. Нефтегазовый потенциал Северного Ледовитого океана // СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 2000. С.31—38. # 81.Япаскурт Л. А. Проблема использования попутного нефтяного газа в России// Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Отв. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С.119—123. # Кувшинова И. М. Перспективы освоения нефтегазовых месторождений шельфа России // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Отв. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С.5—7. # Боровинских А. П. Топливно-энергетический потенциал Европейского Севера России // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1998. №1. С.15—19. # Налдретт А. Док. Магматические сульфидные месторождения медно-никелевых и платинометальных руд. СПб.: СПбГУ, 2003. 487 с. # Афанасьев Б. В., Бичук Н. И., Даун А. Д. и др. Минерально-сырьевая база Мурманской области// Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление, 1997. №3. С. 17—22. # Хозяйственная деятельность в Арктике и грузопотоки Северного морского пути, Апатиты: КНЦ РАН, 2002. # Валетов А. В., Бадтиев Б. П., Рябикин В. А., Олешкевич О. И. Современное состояние минерально-сырьевой базы ОАО «Норильская горная компания» // Цветные металлы. 2000. №6. СЮ—13. # Валетов А. В., Рябикин В. А., Олешкевич О. И. Динамика состояния, добычи и перспективы развития сырьевой базы ОАО Горно-металлургическая компания «Норильский никель» // Платина в геологических формациях Сибири. Тез. докл. Общерос. семинара 20—21 сентября 2001 г. Красноярск: КНИИГиМС, 2001. С.38^4. # Люлько В. А., Амосов Ю. #., Козырев С. М. и др. Состояние рудной базы цветных и благородных металлов в Норильском районе и направления первоочередных геологоразведочных работ // Руды и металлы. 2002. С.65—82. # Игревская Л. В. РАО «Норильский никель» диверсифицирует производство и приступает к освоению месторождений за рубежом // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Отв. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал» М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 165—167. # Игревская Л. В., Забродский Г. С. Освоение латеритных месторождений может коренным образом изменить ситуацию на мировом рынке никеля и кобальта // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Отв. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 176—186, 183—184. # Смыслов А. А., Межеловский Н. В., Морозов А. Ф. и др. Недра России. Т. 1: Полезные ископаемые. СПб.; М.: СПбГИ, 2001. 547 с. # Государственный доклад о состоянии и использовании минерально-сырьевых ресурсов Российской Федерации в 2001 году / Гл. ред. П. В. Садовник. М.: ВНИИгеосистем, 2002. 242 с. # Государственный доклад о состоянии и использовании минерально-сырьевых ресурсов Российской Федерации в 2002 году / Гл. ред. В. Г. Артюхов. М.: ВНИИгеосистем, 2003. 256 с. # Рундквист Д. В. Эволюционные ряды, ритмы зональности и главная последовательность развития геологических и рудных формаций // Закономерности размещения полезных ископаемых. Т. 15: Металлогения Сибири. М.: Наука, 1988. С. 250—267. # Додин А. Л., Додин Д. А., Шануренко Н. К. и др. Металлогения краевых структур Сибирской платформы // Геология рудных месторождений. 1988. Т. 30, № 6. С. 3—12. # 97'. Добрецов Н. Л., Берниковский В. А. Мантийные плюмы и их геологические проявления // Смирновский сборник-2001. М.: МГУ, 2001. С. 46—49. # Маракушев А. А., Безмен Н. Н. Минералого-петрологические критерии рудоносности изверженных пород. М.: Недра, 1992. 317 с. # Рябчиков И. Д. Глубинные геосферы и рудогенез // Геология рудных месторождений. 2001. Т. 43, № 1. С.195—207. # Дюжиков О. А. Енисейско-Оленекский рудный пояс Севера Сибирской платформы // Геология рудных месторождений. 1985. Т. 27, № 3. С. 18—33. # Рундквист Д. В., Кравченко С. М. Экономические суперконцентрации металлов в литосфере // Геология рудных месторождений. 1996. Т. 38, № 3. С. 298—303. # Хаин В. Е., Кравченко С. М. Структура подконтинентальной мантийной конвекции как основа прогнозирования гигантских месторождений томторского (REE-Nb-P) и норильского (Cu-Ni-Pt) типов // Вестник МГУ. Сер. 4. Геология. 1999. № 6. С. 3—9. # Шило Н. А. Расслоенные плутоны и некоторые вопросы рудообразования. Источник базальтоидных магм // Тихоокеанская геология. 1987. № 1. С. 120—126. # Лаверов Н. П. Условия формирования гидротермальных месторождений в континентальных вулканических поясах //Минеральные месторождения. М.: Наука, 1972. С. 34—36, # Митрофанов Ф. П., ПрипачкинВ. А. Новые проблемы фундаментальной и прикладной геологической науки // Вестник МГТУ. Мурманск: МГТУ, 1998. Т. 1, № 1. С. 95—104. # Bogatikov О. A., Kovalenko V. I., Sharkov Е. V., Yarmolyuk V. V. Magmatism and Geodinamics. Terrestrial Magmatism Throught the Earth's History. Amsterdam: Gordon and Breach Science Publishers, 2000. 511 p. # Додин Д. А., Чернышев Н. М., Полферов Д. В., Тарновецкий Л. Л, Платинометальные месторождения мира. Т. 1: Платинометальные месторождения в ритмично расслоенных комплексах. М.: АО «Геоинформмарк», 1994. 279 с. # Додин Д. А., Ланда Э. А., Лазаренков В. Г. Платинометальные месторождения мира. Т. 2. Платиносодержащие хромитовые и титаномагнетитовые месторождения. М.: ООО «Геоинформмарк», 2003. 409 с. # Коровкин В. А., Турылева Л. В., Руденко Д. В. и др. Недра Северо-Запада Российской Федерации. СПб.: ВСЕГЕИ, 2003. 520 с. # Додин Д. А., Чернышев Н. М. Платина России. СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 2004. 129 с. # Alapieti Т. Т., Lahtinen J. J. Stratigraphy, Petrology and Platinum-Group Element Mineralization of the Early Proterozoic Penicat Layered Intrusion, Northern Finland // Economic Geology. 1986. Vol. 81, N5. P. 1126—1136. # Halkoaho T. A. A., Alapieti Т. Т., Lahtinen J. J., Lerssi J. M. The Ala-Penikka PGE Reef in the Penicat Layered Intrusion Northern Finland// Mineralogy and Petrology. 1990. Vol. 42. P. 23—38. # ИЗ. Митрофанов Ф. П., Балабонин Н. Л., Корчагин А. У. Металлогения Кольского по¬яса расслоенных ультрамафит-мафитовых интрузий // Отечественная геология. 1995. № 6. С. 37—41. # Alapieti Т. Т., Lahtinen J. J. Platinum-Group Element Mineralization in Layered Intrusions of Northern Finland and the Kola Peninsula, Russia // Geology, Geochemistry, Mineralogy and Mineral Beneficiation of Platinum-Group Elements / Ed. L. J. Cabri. Ottava, Ontario: Canadian Institute of Mining and Metallurgy, 2002. Special Vol. 54. P. 507—546. # Nielsen T. F. D., Brooks С. К. Precious Metals in Magmas of East Greenland: Factors Impormant to the Mineralization in the Skaergaard Intrusions // Economic Geology. 1995. Vol. 90. P. 1911—1917. # Anderson J. С. О., Power M. R., Momme P. Platinum-Group Elements in the Paleogen North Atlantic Igneous Province // The Geology, Geochemistry, Mineralogy and Mineral Benefication of Platinum-Group Elements / Ed. L. J. Cabri. Ottawa, Ontario: Canadian Institute of Mining and Metallurgy, 2002. Special Vol. 54. P. 637—667. # Уэйджер Л. П., Браун Г. Расслоенные изверженные породы. М.: Мир, 1970. 552 с. # Bleeker W. Evolution of the Thompson Nickel Belt and its Nickel Deposits. Manitoba, Canada: Unpublished Ph. D. Thesis, University of New Brunswick, Fredericton, New Branswick. 356 p. # Забродский Г. С. Геологоразведочные работы на никель в Канаде // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Отв. ред. А. П. Ставекий. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 121—127. # Mining Journal. 2000. Vol. 334, N 8574. P. 113. # Ibid. P. 414. # Lesher С M., Thibert K, Gillies S. L. et al. Lithology and Physical Volcanology of Komatitic Peridotite-Gabbro Complexes in the Raglan Block / Ed. С. М. Lesher. Giidebook Series, 1999. Vol.2// Mineral Exploration Research Centre, Laurentian University, Sudbury. P. 43—60. # Игревская Л. В. Проблемы освоения месторождения Войси-Бэй (Канада) // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 168—169. # Егоров В. К, Суханова Е. Н. Талнахский рудоносный массив на северо-западе Сибирской платформы // Разведка и охрана недр. 1963. №1. С. 17—21. # Додин Д. А., Батуев Б. Н. Геология и петрология Талнахских дифференцированных интрузий и их метаморфического ореола // Петрология и рудоносность Талнахских и Норильских дифференцированных интрузий. Л.: Недра, 1971. С. 31—101. # Додин Д. А., Батуев Б. К, Митенков Г. А., Изоитко В. М. Атлас пород и руд Норильских медно-никелевых месторождений. Л.: Недра, 1971. 560 с. # Додин Д. А., Додина Т. С, Дюжиков О. А. и др. Траппы северо-западной части Сибирской платформы. Новосибирск: ИГиГ СО РАН, 1986. 121с. # ВаулинЛ. Л., Суханова Е. Н. Октябрьское медно-никелевое месторождение // Разведка и охрана недр. 1970. № 4. С. 48—51. # Додин Д. А., Кравцов В. Ф., Садиков М. А. Закономерности распределения типов руд и изменения их составов в пределах Талнахского рудного узла. Л.: НИИГА, 1972. С. 6—20. # Дюжиков О. А., Дистлер В. В., Струнин Б. М. и др. Геология и рудоносность Норильского рудного района. М.: Наука, 1988. 279 с. # Mining Journal. 2000. Vol. 334, N 8573. P. 198. # Ирвин Т. Н. Первичные окисные минералы в расслоенной серии интрузива Маскокс//Магматические рудные месторождения. 1973. # Некрасов Е. М. Запасы платиноидов в Канаде «прирастают» существенно палладиевыми месторождениями Лак-дез-Иль, Маратон и новыми объектами в районе к востоку от Садбери // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 191—194. # Mining Journal. 2001. Vol. 337, N 8660. P. 480. # Богатиков О. А., Гаранин В. К., Кононова В. А. и др. Архангельская алмазоносная провинция. М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1999. 524 с. # Ваганов В. И. Алмазные месторождения России и мира. М.: ООО «Геоинформмарк», 2000. 371 с. # 137'. Дюкарев В. П. Структура и перспективы развития АК «Алроса». Основные про¬блемы минерально-сырьевой базы алмазодобывающего комплекса // Смирновский сбор-ник-2002. М.: МГУ, 2002. С. 27^2. # Граханов С. А. Геологические строение и алмазоносность россыпей севера Якутской алмазоносной провинции. Воронеж: Изд-во ВГУ, 2000. 78 с. # Масайтис В. Л., МащакА. И., Райхлин А. И. и др. Алмазоносные импактиты Попигайской астроблемы. Л.: ВСЕГЕИ, 1998. 179 с. # Венерина О. П., Левченко В. А., Никулин А. М. и др. Мировая добыча алмазов: цифры, факты, события. М.: Изд. фирма «Восточная литература» РАН, 2001. 310 с. # Черенков В. Г. Канада: будущее мировой алмазодобычи // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 1—27. # Филько А. С, Файзуллин Р. М, Карпова М. И. Фосфатные руды России// Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1994. № 5. С. 18—23. # Богадща В. П., Брагина В. И., Герт А. А. и др. Апатитовые месторождения Маймеча-Котуйской провинции и их геолого-экономическая оценка. Новосибирск: Наука, 1983.84 с. # Егоров Л. С. Ийолит-карбонатитовый плутонизм (на примере Маймеча-Котуйского комплекса Полярной Сибири). Л.: Недра, 1991. 260 с. # Фролов А. А., Толстое А. В., Белов С. В. Карбонатитовые месторождения России. М.: НИА-Природа, 2003. 494 с. # Терновой В. И. Карбонатитовые массивы и их полезные ископаемые. Л.: ЛГУ, 1977. 167 с. # Шелагуров В. В. Ниобиевый первенец России// Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 188—190. # Егорова И. В. ОАО «Апатит» — стратегия выживания // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 269—271. # Природные ресурсы стран СНГ: Материалы V Международного горно-геологического форума. СПб.: Алмаз, 1997. 101 с. # Грамберг И. С, Додин Д. А. Минерально-сырьевая база Арктической зоны России, состояние ее освоения и перспективы развития // Горнодобывающие комплексы Сибири. Улан-Удэ, 1989. С. 86—89. # Грамберг И. С, Додин Д. А. Минерально-сырьевая база и окружающая среда Российского Заполярья — будущее его городов // Город в Заполярье и окружающая среда. Тр. II Междун. конф. Сыктывкар, 1998. С. 47—58. # Егорова И. В. Ковдорский ГОК — польза диверсификации // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С.265—269. # Егорова И. В. Новые проекты строительства фосфатодобывающих предприятий // Там же. С. 272—275. # Чантурия В. Д., Гуляев В. И., Бунин И. Ж. и др. Влияние мощных электромагнитных импульсов на повышение извлечения золота из упорного минерального сырья // Тр. Второго Междун. симпоз. «Золото Сибири». Красноярск: КНИИГиМС, 2001. С. ПО—112. # Природные ресурсы Красноярского края (аналитический обзор) / Гл. ред. А. М. Якимов. Красноярск: КНИИГиМС, 2001. 118 с. # Самойлов А. Г., Симонов О. Н., Афанасенков А. П., Сидоров И. И. Минеральные ресурсы Таймырского автономного округа. Современное состояние и перспективы освоения. Норильск: Таймыргеолком, 1995. 50 с. # Козловский Е.А. Россия: минерально-сырьевая политика и национальная безопасность. М.: Изд-во МГГУ, 2002. 856 с. # Mining Magazine. 1997. Vol. 176, N 1. P. 103. # Евдокимов А. Н., КаленичА. П., Крюков В. Д. и др. Новая Земля — перспективный ресурсный объект на Баренцево-Карском шельфе // Разведка и охрана недр. 2000. К» 12 С. 40—43. # Cominco Lead, Zinc and Silver Mine — Red Dog — Alaska, http: / www. miningtechnology, com. / projects / red. dog / 9.10.2001. # Натаров А. Г. Рэд-Дог на Аляске — крупнейшее в мире месторождение цинка // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 295—298. # Минеральные ресурсы зарубежных стран (на начало 1991 г.). М.: ВНИИзарубежгеология, 1992. # Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 1994 г. М.: ВНИИзарубежгеология, 1995. # Mining Journal. 1999. Vol. 332, N 8524. P. 221. # Olson R. A. Genesis of Paleokarst and Strata Bound Zinc-Lead Sulfide Deposits in a Proterozoic Dolomitstone, Northern Baffin Island, Canada// Economic Geology. 1984. N79. P. 1056—1103. # Uranium-1995. Resources, Production and Demand / OECD Nuclear Energy Agency, International Atomic Energy Agency. Paris, 1996. # Терентиев M. А. Канада терпит убытки от торговли ураном// Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 51—55. # Терентьев М. А. Месторождение Мак Артур Ривер (Канада): 11 лет от открытия до начала отработки // Там же. С. 241—242. # Дорофеев В. К, Малахов В. Н, Смирнов А. Н. и др. Россыпные месторождения Ляховского оловоносного района (К 300-летию геологической службы России) / Гл. ред. И. С. Грамберг и В. И. Ушаков. СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 2001. 159 с. # ПО. Лаптева A.M. Оловодобывающая отрасль России: современное состояние// Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 193—205. # 11 \. Лаптева А. М. Новосибирский оловянный комбинат: современное состояние// Там же. С. 206—208. # Геология оловорудных месторождений СССР: В 2-х томах / Гл. ред. С. Ф. Лугов. М.; Недра, 1986. Т. 2: Оловорудные месторождения. Кн. 1. # Сборник информационно-аналитических материалов по цветной металлургии России (состояние и перспективы), мировой рынок. М.: ООО «Геомар», 2000. 171 р. # Чернов Б. С. Состояние и перспективы развития минерально-сырьевой базы вольфрама России // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1993. № 3. С. 15—19. # Youkon Economic Development. Industry. Mining. Can Tung Property. # Informine Can Tung Mine. Complete Report, http: // premium, informine. com / scripts / adva ced/ infodweb / Crarge Property Report, asp 11129. 2002. # Лаптева А. М. Канадские компании пытаются составить конкуренцию Китаю на мировом рынке вольфрама // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. # Mining Journal. 2001. Vol. 336, № 8640. P. 494. # Metal Bulletin. 2001. N 8565. P. 9. # Metal Bulletin. 2001. N 8577. P. 9. # Metal Bulletin. 2001. N 8587. P. 7. # Mining Journal. 2001. Vol. 337, N 8645. P. 80. # Metal Bulletin. 2002. N 8640. P. 8. # Metal Bulletin. 2002. N 8654. P. 9. # Metal Bulletin. 2002. N 8617. P. 8. # Милехин А. И. МНПО «Полиметалл» и его проекты в серебродобывающей отрасли // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 219—220. # Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 2000. № 5—6. С. 70—75. # Mining Journal. 1997. Vol. 329, N 8457. P. 440. # CPM Group's Silver Survey. 1998. P. 7. # Mining Journal. 1996. Vol. 327, N 8392. P. 82. # Милехин А. И. Новые области использования старых свойств серебра //Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 167—170. # Сырьевая база ниобия в России и перспективы ее эффективного использования. Тез. докл. совещ. Москва, 20 февраля 2001 г. / РАЕН, МПР РФ, ВИМС, ИКС ЦНИИчермет, ГИРЕДМЕТ, ИМГРЭ, МГГА. М., 2001. # Шелагуров В. В. Ниобиевый первенец России // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. # Инвестиционный потенциал минерально-сырьевого комплекса Красноярского края. Матер. Междун. науч.-практ. конф. / Научный редактор С.Г. Сердюк. Красноярск: КНИИГиМС, 2000. # Горная компания АО «Ковдорский ГОК» // Горный журнал. 2000. № 6. # Новиков А. А., Ястржемский И. Э, Благутин Ю. Л. Перспективы развития горнодобывающих подотраслей металлургии // Отечественная геология. 2002. № 2. С. 32—35. # ЭнтинА. Р., Зайцев А. И., Ненашев И. И. О последовательности геологических событий, связанных с внедрением Томторского массива ультраосновных—щелочных пород и карбонатитов (Северо-Западная Якутия) // Геология и геофизика, 1990. № 12. С. 42—45. # Егоров Л. С. Щелочно-ультраосновной магматизм и его минерагения // Геология рудных месторождений. 1987. № 1. С. 3—14. # Кравченко С. М., Беляков А. Ю., Толстое А. В. Скандиево-редкоземельно-иттриево-ниобиевые руды — новый тип редкометального сырья // Геология рудных месторождений. 1990. Т. 32, № i.e. 105—111. # Поршнев Г. И., Степанов Л. Л. Геологическое строение и фосфатоносность массива Томтор // Щелочной магматизм и апатитоносность Севера Сибири. Л.: НИИГА, 1980. С. 81—100. # Кравченко С. М., Беляков А. Ю., Покровский Б. Г. Геохимия и генезис массива Томтор (Север Сибирской платформы) // Геохимия. 1992. № 8. С. 1094—1110. # Фролов А. А., Толстое А. В., Белов С. В. Карбонатитовые месторождения России. М.: НИА-Природа, 2003. 494 с. # Шелагуров В.В. Проект разработки Томторского редкометального месторождения (Россия) // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 191—192. # Шелагуров В. В. Перспективы развития ниобиевой промышленности России // Там же. С. 243—249. # Стратегия использования и развития минерально-сырьевой базы редких металлов России в XXI веке. Междун. симлоз. Москва, 5—9 октября 1998 г. Тез. докл. М.: МПР РФ и др., 1998. # Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1999. № 3. С. 22—27. # Эпштейн Е. М., Усова Т. Ю., Данильченко Н. А. и др. Ниобий России: состояние, перспективы освоения и развития минерально-сырьевой базы // Минеральное сырье. Сер. геол.-экон. М.: МПР РФ, ВИМС, 2000. 49 с. # Industrial Minerals. 1997. N 360 # Mining Annual Review. 1995. P. 70. # Mining Journal. 1996. November 15. Vol. 327, N 8404. P. 31. # Mining Journal. 2000. Vol. 334, N 8569. P. 113. # Metal Bulletin. 2002. N 8645. P. 17. # Informine Strategic Metals Finds Tantalum Mineralization at Mac. # Кудрин В. С, Рожанец А. В., Чистов Л. Б. и др. Тантал России: состояние, перспективы освоения и развития минерально-сырьевой базы // Минеральное сырье. Сер. геол.-экон. Вып. 4 / М.: МПР РФ, ВИМС, ИМГРЭ, 1999. # Редкоземельные металлы: переработка сырья, производство соединений и материалов на их основе. Тез. докл. Междун. конф. Красноярск: КНИИГиМС, 1995. # Малышев В. П., Орлов В. П., Попов В. Е. и др. Металлогеническое районирование и оценка прогнозных ресурсов железных руд Карело-Кольской провинции. Киев: Препринт Ин-та геохимии и физики минералов АН УССР, 1986. 52 с. # Крятов Б. М. Перспективы развития железорудной базы России // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А.П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 172—173. # Крятов Б. М. Борьба металлургических предприятий России за контроль над добычей рудного сырья // Там же. С. 174—176. # Вишневский А. Н. Металлогения Анабарского щита // Прогнозирование и оценка никеленосности новых рудных районов на севере Сибирской платформы. Л.: ПГО «Севморгеология», 1983. С. 55—67. # Быховер Н. А. Распределение мировых ресурсов минерального сырья по эпохам рудообразования. М.: Недра, 1984. # Галкин А. С, Дедюхин А. Н. Геологоразведочные работы АО «Североникель» в Мурманской области // Направление геологоразведочных работ на никель, медь и платиноиды в Таймырском автономном округе в 2000—2005 гг. Тез. докл. регион, совещ. 18—23 октября 1999 г. Норильск: Таймыркомприродресурсы, 1999. С. 87—88. # Кузнецов А. С. Перспективы развития предприятий, входящих в состав ОАО «ГМК «Норильский никель» //Цветные металлы. 2001. № 11. С. 14—18. # Докучаева В. С, Жангуров А. А., Федотов Ж. А. Хромитоносный пироксенитгаббро-норитовый массив Имандра-Варзугской структурной зоны // Магматические формации и рудоносность базит-гипербазитов Кольского полуострова. Апатиты: ГИ КНЦ, 1980. С. 36—50. # Докучаева В. С, Жангуров А. А,, Федотов Ж. А. Геология и рудоносность Имандровского лополита // Отечественная геология. 1992. № 10. С. 60—67. # Лавров М. М., Трофимов Н. Н, ГанинН. Л., Морозов В. В. Рудоносность Бураковской расслоенной интрузии // Геология медно-никелевых месторождений СССР. Л.: Наука, 1990. С. 197—201. # Лазаренков В. Г., Балмасова Е. А. Рудный хромит Главного хромитового горизонта Бураковско-Аганозерского расслоенного массива // Минералогический журнал, 1992. №4. С. 66—73. # Eales Н. V., Reynolds L. M. Critic Variations within Chromitites of the Upper Critical Zone Northwestern Bushveld Complex // Econ. Geol. 1986. Vol. 81, № 5. P. 1056—1066. # Алешков А. Н. Дунит-перидотитовые массивы Полярного Урала // Материалы комиссии экспедиционных исследований. Л., 1929. Вып. 18. 120 с. # Заварщкий А. Н. Перидотитовый массив Рай-Из на Полярном Урале. М.; Л.: Гос. науч.-техн. геол.-разв. изд-во, 1932. Т. 4. 221 с. # Падалка Г. Л. Перидотитовый массив Пай-Ер на Полярном Урале // Тр. Арктического института. Л., 1936. Т. 47. 174 с. # Добрецов Н. Л., Молдаванцев Ю. Е., Казак А. П. и др. Петрология и метаморфизм древних офиолитов (на примере Полярного Урала и Саяна). Новосибирск: Наука, СО, 1977.220 с. # Макеев А. П., Перевозчиков Б. В., Афанасьев А. К. Хромитоносность Полярного Урала. Сыктывкар: Ин-т геологии Коми филиала АН СССР, 1985. 152 с. # Шмелев В. Р., Пучков В. Н. Особенности тектоники гипербазитового массива РайИз (Полярный Урал) // Геотектоника, 1986. № 4. С. 88—105. # Полярный Урал - новая минерально-сырьевая база России. Тр. 1-й ПолярноУральской науч.-практ. конф. Салехард—Тюмень: Изд-во ТюменГУ, 1997. 248 с. # Критерии прогнозной оценки территорий на твердые полезные ископаемые / Гл. ред. Д. В. Рундквист. Л.: Недра, 1986. 751 с. # 236. Душин В. А. Магматизм и геодинамика палеоконтинентального сектора Урала, М.: Недра,'1997. 213 с. # 237'. Гурская Л. И. Платинометальное минералообразование и строение масси¬ва Сыум-Кеу (Полярный Урал) // Геология рудных месторождений, 2003. Т. 45, № 4. С. 353—371. # Тихонов О. Н., Лобович В. Г., Петров Г. В. а др. Изучение поведения хрома и платиновых металлов при гравитационном обогащении платиносодержащих хромитов массива Рай-Из // Обогащение руд. 1998. № 1. С. 20—22. # Тигунов Л. П. Состояние и перспективы развития сырьевой базы черной металлургии. Хромовые руды // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление, 1994. №6. С. 1—13. # Гурская Л. И., Смелова Л. В., Колбанцев Л. Р. и др. Платиноиды хромитоносных массивов Полярного Урала / Науч. ред. Д. А. Додин. СПб.: ФГУП ВСЕГЕИ, 2004. 306 с. # Пучков В. Н., Перевозчиков Б. В., Волченко Ю. А. и др. Строение, эволюция и минерагения гипербазитового массива Рай-Из. Свердловск: УрО АН СССР, 1990. 228 с. # Перевозчиков Б. В. и др. Реестр хромитопроявлений в альпинотипных ультрабазитах Урала. Пермь: КамНИИГИХС, 2000. 474 с. # Prestvik T. The Caledonian Ophiolite Complex of Leka, North Central Norway// Ophiolites. Vol. 198. P. 555—566. # Alberkstan В., Fames H., Pedersen R. Formation of Dunites in the Mantle Tectonites, Leka Ophiolite Complex, Norway// Journ. Geodinamics. 1991. Vol. 13. P. 205—220. # Pedersen R., Johannensen G, Boyd R. Stratiform Platinum Group Element Mineralization in the Ultramafic Cumulates of the Leka, Central Norway // Econ. Geol. 1993. Vol. 88, N4. P. 782—803. # Clark A., Greenwood W. Geochemistry and Distribution of Platinum Group Metals in Mafic of Ultramafic Complexes of Southern and Southeastern Alaska//Alaska. 1972. Vol. 800. P. 157—160. # Bird M., Clark A. Microprobe Study of Olivine Chromitites of the Goodnews Bay Ultramafic Complex and the Occurrence of Platinum // Journ. Res. US Geol. Surv. 1976. Vol. 4, N6. P. 717. # Ходина M. А. Значение освоения марганцевых руд Республики Коми // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А.П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 61—63. # Шарков А. А. Марганцевые руды// Разведка и охрана недр, 2001. № 11—12. С. 16—21. # Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 2000. № 7. Спецвыпуск. # Metal Bulletin Monthly Ferro Allous Supplement, 1997. November. P. 15—19. # Быховский Л. 3., Зубков Л. Б. Титан России: состояние, проблемы развития и Освоения минерально-сырьевой базы. М.: АОЗТ «Геоинформмарк», 1996. 47 с. # Быховский Л. 3., Тигунов Л. П., Зубков Л. Б. Освоение сырьевой базы титана — актуальная задача горной промышленности // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление, 2001. № 4. С. 25—36. # Москвин А. Г. Интенсификация добычи нефти на Ярегском нефтетитановом месторождении (Республика Коми) // Минеральные ресурсы мира на начало 2001 г. Хроника текущих событий-2002 / Гл. ред. А. П. Ставский. ИАЦ «Минерал». М.: Аэрогеология, 2002. С. 109—111. # Трофимов Н. Н., Голубев А. И. Генезис комплексного благороднометального и титаномагнетитового оруденения в габбро-долеритовых интрузиях Карелии // Крупные и уникальные месторождения редких и благородных металлов. СПб.: СПбГИ, 1998. С. 282—291. # Трофимов Н. Н., Голубев А. И., Филиппов Н. Б., Петров С. В. Результаты технологических исследований золото-платиноидных титаномагнетитовых руд Пудожгорского месторождения Карелии // Руды и металлы. 2002. № 1. С. 47—55. # Матишов Г. Г., Павлова Л. А. Деградация экосистем морей Европейского Севера под воздействием промысла биоресурсов и пути их восстановления // Изв. РАН, 1994. Вып. 1.С. 119—126. # Современное состояние и перспективы исследований экосистем Баренцева, Карского морей и моря Лаптевых. Мурманск: ММБИ, 1995. # Биологические ресурсы Арктики и Антарктики. М.: Наука, 1987. 203 с. # Северный Ледовитый и Южный океаны. Л.: Наука, 1985. 163 с. # Larcon D. The Arctic Ocean and the Law of the Sea // Intern. Studies Accoc. 1989 N 4. P. 5. # Российская Арктика на пороге катастрофы / Гл. ред. А. В. Яблоков. М.: Наука 1996.208 с. # Государственный доклад «О состоянии окружающей природной среды Российской Федерации». М., 1993, 1996. # Harels Ressurser, 1998. N 3. P. 11—13. # Polar Regions. Atlas CIA. Wash.: D.C., 1978. P. 21. # Зиланов В. К. Единство экологического комплекса северных морей как основа развития сотрудничества России и Норвегии в области сохранения и оптимального использования морских живых ресурсов // Вопросы сотрудничества СССР и Норвегии в области рыболовства. М., 1988. С. 10—11. # Матишов Г. Г. Море на грани опустошения // Природа. 1990. № 3. С. 31. # Коткин Н. Я., Коцепалов А. П., Козлов С. В. Экологическая ситуация и основные направления работ в Ненецком автономном округе по охране окружающей среды // Город в Заполярье и окружающая среда. Нарьян-Мар, 1997. С. 117—124. # Polar Res. 1990. Vol. 8, N 1. P. 33^42. # Ямал — сокровищница России. Салехард, 1996. № 4; 1997. № 1,2. # Обзор загрязнения окружающей природной среды в Российской Федерации за 1995 г. М.: Геос, 1996.306 с. # Михайличенко В. В. Объединить все усилия //Водный транспорт, 2002. № 17—18. С. 11. # Независимая газета. Политэкономия, 2000. № 7. 18 апреля. С. 5. # Чернышенко И., Улитин Г. Что нам стоит дом построить // Арктическая идея. 2004. № 1.С. 44—47. # Россия: глобальное потепление — нет худа без добра // Text Against Performance. 12.11.2002. # Armstrong T. Sea Ice Studies //Arctic. 1954. Vol. 7, N 3—4. P. 18—31. # «Российская газета», 2001. 11 мая. # Троицкая М. Н. Гигиеническая оценка повышенных уровней облучения населения Крайнего Севера. Докт. дис. мед. наук. Л.: ИРГ, 1981. 322 с. # Ланиер А. П. Носоглоточная карцинома у местного населения Аляски // Научно-технический прогресс и приполярная медицина. Новосибирск: Наука, 1978. Т. 2. С. 216. # im.Holdec С. Low-Level Radiation: a High-Level concern// Science. 1979. Vol. 204, N4389. P. 155—158. # Mancuso Т., Stewart A., Kneale G. Radiation Exposures of Hanford Workers Dying from Cancer and Other Causes // Health Physics. 1977. Vol. 33, N 5. P. 369—385. # Najakian T. The Controversy over the Health Effects of Radiation // Techn. Rov. 1978. Vol. 81, N2. P.74—82. # Российский Север / Ред. Н. А. Волгин, Ю. П. Алексеев. М.: Изд-во «Дашков и К0», 2004. 896 с. # Каппеляр А. Россия — многонациональная империя. Возникновение. История. Распад. М.: Прогресс-Традиция, 2000. С. 124—125. # Культурное строительство на Дальнем Востоке. 1917—1947. Документы и факты. Владивосток: Наука, 1982. 387 с. # Чилингаров А. Н., Кокорев Е. В. Размышления о Российском Севере. М., 1997. 406 с. # Казначеев В. П. Проблемы человековедения. М., 1997. 306 с. # Котляков В. М., Агранат Г. А. Север — край больших возможностей // Вестник РАН. 1999. Т. 69. С. 3—10. # Живая Арктика. 1997. № 2—4. С. 35. # Государственный доклад о состоянии и использовании минерально-сырьевых ресурсов Российской Федерации в 2003 году / Гл. ред. В. Н. Бавлов. М.: МПР России, 2004. 246 с. # Кряжков В. А. Право коренных малочисленных народов Севера на земли (территории) // Государство и право. 1996. № 1. С. 72. # Львов Д. С. Перспективы долгосрочного социально-экономического развития России // Вестник РАН. 2003. № 8. # Некоторые проблемы социально-экономического развития северных регионов России. М.: Совет Федерации, 2004. 68 с. # Природа Таймыра и овцебыки. СПб.: Мир и семья. 1996. 120 с. # Экологическая безопасность России // Совет Безопасности Российской Федерации. М., 1994. Вып. 1; 1996. Вып. 2; 1997. Вып. 3. # Joner С. United States Legistration and the Polar Oceans // Ocean Development and Intern Law Journ. 1998. Vol. 29. P. 277—278. # Патин С. А. Нефть и экология континентального шельфа. М.: ВНИРО, 2001. # Романкевич Е. А., Айбулатов Н. А. Влияние морей России на здоровье человека // Вестник РАН. 2005. Т. 75, № 1. С. 22—31. # Земцов А. А., Зайцев В. А. Возможность экологических катастроф в Западной Сибири // География и природные ресурсы. 1997. № 2. # Новая Земля / Ред. П. В. Боярский. Т. 1-3. М., 1992—1994. # Легасов В. А., Кузьмин И. И., Черноплеков А. Н. Влияние энергетики на климат // Изв. АН СССР. Физика атмосферы и океана. 1984. Т. 20, № 11. С. 1089—1103. # Михайлов В. Н. Радиоэкологическая обстановка на Севере России. Проблемы, источники загрязнения, география // Парламентские слушания. М, 1994. # Довгуша В. В., Тихонов М. Н. О проблеме захоронения радиоактивных отходов в морях // Природа. 1995. № 1. С. 11—20. # Крапивский Е. И., Смирнов Ю. Г., Зыков В. В. Проблема радона в Ухтинском районе // Практика защиты населения от облучения радоном. Челябинск, 1996. # Российский статистический ежегодник. М.: Госкомстат РФ, 2000. # Емельянов Е. М. Барьерные зоны океана. Калининград: Янтарный сказ, 1998. # Айбулатов Н. А. Экологическое эхо холодной войны в морях Российской Арктики. М.: Геос, 2000. # Додин Д. А., Садиков М. А., Бордуков Ю. К. Некоторые аспекты радиационной обстановки в Арктике и направления экологических исследований. СПб.: ВНИИОкеангеология, 1994. 138 с. # Додин Д. А., Говорова Л. К., Садиков М. А. Проблемы экологической геохимии арктической зоны России // Проблемы экологической минералогии и геохимии. СПб.: СПбГИ, 1997. # Додин Д. А., Говорова Л. К., Коваленко Л. Н., Садиков М. А. Экологическая минералогия и геохимия Норильских сульфидных платиноидно-медно-никелевых месторождений // Проблемы экологической минералогии и геохимии. СПб.: СПбГИ, 1997. # Голубое Б. Н. Новая Земля: землетрясения после ядерных взрывов // Новое время. 1992. № 48. # «Новая газета». 2000. 23—29 октября. С. 8—9. # Захарова О. Д., Кожевникова Н. И. Население Российского Севера: прошлое, настоящее и будущее // Социальная реабилитация населения в условиях перехода к рынку. М, 1996. С. 49—58. # Петров Ю.Д. Малочисленные народы Севера: государственная политика и региональная практика. М., 1998. 207 с. # «Ведомости». 2000. 25 октября. # ТишковВ. А. Реквием по этносу. М.: Наука, 2003. 544 с. # Серое В. М. Россия теряет влияние в СНГ // «Известия», 1997. 28 июля. # Путилин А. В. Регионы // «Независимая газета». 1999. № 7. # Макаров В. И., Пикулев В. П., Кадкина Э. Л., Колесникова О. В. Норильск (опыт строительства). М.: МГСУ, 2001. 216 с. # Велихов Е. П. Состояние и перспективы развития сырьевой базы газовой промышленности России //Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 1998. № 4. С. 11—17. # Колпавщиков Л. А. Состояние и перспективы рационального использования и охраны таймырской популяции дикого северного оленя // Природное и культурное наследие Арктики: изучение и сохранение. М., 1998. # Колпавщиков Л. А. Состояние и перспективы охраны животного мира на Таймыре // Там же. # Сыроечковский Е. Е.-ст., Степаницкий В. Б. Заповедники Российской Арктики: современное состояние и перспективы развития // Там же. # Карбаинов Ю. М., Поспелова Е. Б. Государственный биосферный заповедник «Таймырский» и развитие его биосферного полигона // Там же. # Чупров В. Л. Краткая характеристика заповедника «Большой Арктический» и режим охраны // Там же. # Поздняков В. И., Соловьева Д. В. Результаты и перспективы исследований мигрирующих птиц дельты Лены // Там же. # Кузнецов Е. А., Хахин Г. В., Стрем X. Птицы и создание охраняемых природных территорий на западном побережье Новой Земли // Там же. # Тишков А. А., Покровская И. В., Тертицкий Г. М. К стратегии сохранения биоразнообразия Российской Арктики // Там же. # Матвеева Н. В. Таймыр как мини-модель Арктики // Там же. # Агранат Г. А. Северное измерение настоящего и будущего // «Природно-ресурсные ведомости». 2003. № 32. С. 3. # Шустрое Д. Н. Природопользование и развитие традиционного хозяйства коренного населения Таймыра // Природное и культурное наследие Арктики: изучение и сохраниние. М., 1998. # Большаков Н. К, Добринский Л. В., Мухин В. А. Редкие и исчезающие виды флоры и фауны полуострова Ямал и прилегающих территорий // Там же. # Павловский А. Б., Лаптева А. М. Минерально-сырьевая база олова России: состояние и пути развития // Минеральные ресурсы России. Экономика и управление. 2002. №6. С. 8—12. # Черкасов А. О российско-канадском сотрудничестве на Севере и в Арктике: роль Северного форума // Канадский паспорт, 2002. № 1—2 (www.mobile.ru). # «Известия». 2005. 8 августа Категория:Арктика Категория:Геология Категория:Мировой океан